Another Woman
by Honeybunches123
Summary: A time before all organisms lived the Kami Kais and Shenronians. But something happened and they are forever forgotten in history.- While searching for the Androids before anyone else can get them, Vegeta comes across a simple girl. Her life is intertwined into the lives of the Z fighters and their families more than she ever thought. BulmaxVegetaxOc
1. One and One

**I'm back with another DBZ story. Hopefully I do better this time, as there is always room for improvement! **

**Anyhow, just know that the development might seem slow at first. But hold on. There are a few "Oh My Holy" scenes Lol. (Is what I think.)**

* * *

**One and One**

"Fighters of Earth. Raise your fists high, because right now is time to battle it all out!" The gong looped around in everyone's ears. "In the red corner we have Marsupial Magic at 6 ounces! And at the blue corner we have Pink Beet with 6 ounces as well. Ready, set, go!" two small brown insects crawled over to the finish lines, with a crowd roaring while holding cash in their hands.

"This is pathetic." The prince of Saiyans face palmed himself. While Androids were doomed to come here in less than two weeks, humans ran underground for shelter from the desert sun. "The sun is the least of your problems." He smirked to himself while crossing his arms. He sat at the bar now, with both elbows propped on the table. "A whiskey." He looked up twice to search around for something that he felt here. While training outdoors for once, he found a strange presence in the desert part of town. Perhaps the androids had come earlier than expected. But when he arrived at the area, the power level disappeared.

"Coming up." A girl with mid-length caramel hair mixed the drinks handed him the glass. Out of everyone here, she was the only girl. And young at that. She wore a plain black tee with jeans, and no pieces of jewelry except for a ring that he noticed because every now and then it would reflect light into his eyes.

"Would you stop that?" He grumbled holding the shot.

"Stop what?" He looked at her ring with an arched eyebrow. "Oh this." She smirked reflecting it back and forth into his eyes.

"You little—" he clenched the shot glass and accidentally pulverized it.

"Calm down." She backed away. "You know you have to pay for this right?"

He pulled out a wad of one hundreds. "That should be enough. If not take the whole thing." He threw out his open wallet.

"Rich guy huh?" she crossed her arms. "What a life you have going on there."

He looked her up and down. "Why do you even work here?"

"I'm not such a little girl, that I don't know what I'm doing. I can take care of myself."

"Hey Sweet cakes." one of the men hopped by the bar. "So did you finally break up with that boyfriend of yours?"

"Nope. And guess what he just proposed. So we're not breaking up any time soon, it's best to give up now while you're not hurt."

"That does hurt." Another guy held his chest, with swollen cheeks and breath that reeked of alcohol. "But don't worry. We'll be here for you if you ever want to have a fling."

"Keep dreaming." She placed the glass back onto the shelf. Vegeta couldn't help but smirk.

"What's so funny?" the drunk guy pulled up his shirt.

"Just the fact that you loons have no life but to hit on a young woman. You're not a real man."

He inched closer now to the prince. "Huh Pipsqueak? You think that just because you're young, that we older gentlemen have no chance with this little lady is it? Well, let me tell you this, you're just a small teeny weenie boy with no spine. So carry your little spandex wearing fashion somewhere else."

Vegeta grabbed a beer bottle and crushed it in his hands. "That's just a millionth of my power. Try me."

"Who are you?" The man finally let him go. "We don't let in customers without the secret password, and I've never seen you before.

"A speakeasy huh? Well—"

"He's my fiancé." The young woman intervened. "You know, the one that just proposed to me?" She looked over at him forcefully. "Isn't that right Vegeta?"

"Alright." He unzipped a bit of his pants. "I'll let this go if you give me one for the way." Walking on over, he forced himself on her, body and all.

For a moment, she stayed quiet as he hugged her with his hands searching her back up and down. The prince watched uninterested. "Alright." He finally spoke. "That's as far as you go."

"Shut up!" he pulled out a gun and held it at her head. "Any closer, and I'll shoot." While he was off guard, he took the chance and shot. The Saiyan easily dodged. Rounds were fired one after another, but nothing happened. "Impossible."

"Who do you think I am?" he laughed with a devilish grin and let go of all the captured bullets. Feet apart, and shoulders wide, he brought his hands up. "Really. Try me."

"Wait. Wait. Wait." The woman suddenly flipped her hands. She looked over to Vegeta. "This isn't your problem, so don't bother to bud in." Then to her assaulter, she flicked her middle finger. "That's supposed to mean something here right?" And with nothing more, she kicked him right in the jaw making him spin before he hit the floor. "Don't ever try to do that again." She spat on him. "Wait up." She called to Vegeta who was out the door now.

"You just lost your job." He walked away coolly.

"It's okay." She stuck her hands in her pocket. "I was going to quit anyway. So what's a guy like you doing around here? I've never seen you before."

"Hunting." he looked around, feeling the level again, but every time it quickly faded.

"You're really good at martial arts. I can tell." She held her hands behind her. "That was just the basic form back there, but I can tell you're able to do much." He looked at her almost stunned, and almost showing her his expression inside. "I know, you're not human huh?" Then she laughed. "Oh, I'm being silly again with reading all those manga with aliens and beings from outer space."

"What's so funny about that?" he crossed his arms. "They exist, some even live here."

She snickered and pat him, making him take a step forward to stop his fall. "I know. Just I haven't met them in person yet, so they still feel like a story to me."

"Well, what about you? How did you figure out my name?"

She put her jazz hands up and motioned a rainbow. "Magic" she laughed. "Just kidding, I saw your ID in your Wallet. By the way, what brings you to this small town?"

"I thought I saw someone."

"Hm." She shook her head as they continued to walk.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"Nothing." A playful smile spread across her lips. "A rich boy like you has no worries in the world. Girlfriend problems huh?"

"Sure." He looked away feeling the energy again. "I've got no time for this." With that he was gone. A few minutes after walking in the heat, a heavy dry spell fell.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Looks like it's never going to let up." She flipped through the blind.

"I guess you'll have to stay." A large man handed a key to her. "78$ a night here."

"That's not so bad." She took out some crumpled dollars. "Even though I'm mostly broke. You don't suppose you could lower the price." She tucked strands of caramel behind her ear.

"68$" He crossed his arms and looked at her with pig eyes. "What kind of appeal is that? You're going to have to show some skin if you want it free." Before he could go any further she punched him square in the eye.

"Take it in your dreams creep." She held the keys in her hands determined to get a good nights sleep.

"That's mine." A swift black shadow ran across snatching away the keys.

"I thought you were out of here for good." She rolled her eyes at Vegeta.

"Don't you have a home to return to?" he eluded her question.

"The bar was my home." She snatched the keys. "I earned this fair and square."

He laughed. "I guess sexual appeal isn't your forte, so you resorted to violence. What a classic."

"That's not a compliment." She sneered and headed up the stairs. "Why are you following me?"

"That's also my room."

"What part?" the door swung open. "I paid for all of it."

"There are no other rooms in this town. Believe it or not, this is the only hotel."

She bit her lips, with a kind heart. "Fine." She finally whispered. "But you have to sleep on the couch."

He nodded once and then slumped right onto the furniture. "That is so like a woman."

Scoffing, she threw her bag down. "And that is so man like. I bet that's why your girlfriend ran away." He turned the covers and went to sleep as she grinned triumphant.

* * *

**Tell me what you think? Review and I might thrown another one in tomorrow.**

**-HB123**


	2. When Two Become One

**Hey Guys, Gals, Kiddos, the audience! Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, or following!-TheBdog and ! As promised, here is Chapter 2.**

**I'd also be very interested in what you guys have to say about this chapter too. Reviews keep me updating ;) **

**Did you guys know that they didn't have Supreme Kai in the Character select?! I couldn't find his name at all.**

* * *

**Two and One**

Another day, just another day. She threw the roll of vibrantly colored newspaper in the trash bin. That was the last available job. "With this kind of luck, I'll be on the streets by next week." She tossed her bag with her head thrown back onto bed, tired. Just then, he entered the room. "Oh it's you." She said muffled into her pillow. "Can't you find a job?" He didn't care to respond. "Listen, we're lucky the manager didn't kick us out after I gave him one right in the eye, but I'm running low on the cash."

"If it's cash you need, here." He threw her a stack of fifties.

"Wow." She picked it up and ran her fingers through the papers. "Where do you even go?" He shrugged to her. She looked back to the clock noticing that it was barely three in the afternoon. "Hey."

"What." He said to her while washing his hands in the open bathroom door.

"Isn't it a little early for bed?" she tugged at his arms. "C'mon, let's go somewhere. It's been a whole week since you've been here. Aren't you the least bit curious?"

"I'm here for one reason, and it's to find someone."

"Well, you'll never know unless you go out into the public." She said in a sing-song voice.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

There they were, wind blowing, and conversations all around. "Why the hell are we here?" he laid back in his favorite arm crossing position.

"The Fresh Market here is the best!" she threw her hands up. "Even though this place is such a desert, you won't believe the amazing produce they have here." It was in fact amazing. Sure it was crowded, but that only proved how great a place it was. Old and worn stands shoot out, with products all over. From a fresh deli to the latest fashions in the city, it was all there. "Hey." Someone grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back violently.

A small gasp of oh shit left her lips. And then she was thrashed back by Vegeta. "Well, well." He laughed. "If it isn't the big fat goon from the bar. Finished your pedophile business yet?"

"I'm not going to fall for that again." He swung quick, but the prince dodged.

He clapped sarcastically. "I'm proud, you used some of your spare time to learn a punch. Too bad it's ineffective." He grinned. "This is how you throw a punch."

"No!" she hugged his arm and yanked it back. And then to his ear, she whispered furiously, "We CAN'T fight here. The street market strictly prohibits violence. Be my guest if you want to go to jail, but I'm not bailing your ass out." A group of patrolling officers walked by with their batons out. While they were off guard, Vegeta took one in the head.

"You fat lard—"

"Hey!" The police pointed at us and charged.

"Run!" She shouted and grabbed his hands. Down the market main road, and into the food stands, we posed as two foreigners while all three of the men ran past us. "Geez." she wheezed trying to catch her breath. "I told you."

"What?!" he exploded. "I got hit in the head because of you!" He rubbed his temple. "I'm strong, but my head isn't as dense as Kakkarot's!"

"Carrot what?" She scrunched her face up.

"Nothing." He said looking around to find ourselves in a food vendor.

"What would this couple like?" an old lady with a pink cap asked.

"Couple?" the both of us shouted. "No we're definitely not together. Never in a million years."

She chuckled and handed us two beers. "Maybe you two are having a little argument. Free beers for you two, on the house."

"Can we also have ten orders of everything on the menu here?" She raised her hands.

"Of course." The old lady said nervously. "But will you be able to pay that much?" She tossed the stack he gave her earlier and the elderly woman went on her way.

As soon as the dishes came in, Vegeta was quick to dig in. "Hey save me some!" she grabbed a bowl of udon too.

He chuckled almost choking on his food. "You eat like a pig. Aren't you supposed to be refined?"

"Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean anything. I eat like I mean it." She was quick to steal away the last eggroll. "Hehehe."

"Oh yeah?" He slurped all of her noodles the moment she blinked.

She hit his hands with her chopsticks but he dodged. "Who's the pig? You're the exact replica of a black hole!"

"So I've been told." He raised his hand up impatiently. "Lady, bring some more of that Peking duck here, and a couple more of those beers."

"Not bad." She murmured.

"What?" He said still chewing.

Her cheeks a little flushed, she looked away. "Nothing. I just said I guess you're pretty cool to hang around with."

"Oh." He spoke quietly taken aback by the abruptness of that comment. "You too. I s'pose."

"Here are your ice cold beers!" The prince was preoccupied now, but she never stopped looking at him; still mesmerized at a man who came from a far place.

"What now?" he asked her as she finally broke the gaze.

She burst out in laughter at his soiled face. "This is definitely a Capsule Camera moment. Just look at yourself."

"So?" he made little of it, or at least tried to hide his embarrassment away. "I eat like I mean it."

"You can't turn this on me."

"Shut up." He hit her head lightly and tossed her a drink. "Just sit there and enjoy your free beer."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"You look so beautiful." She slapped his cheek gently. "Go and get into this magazine!" She swung her arm around carelessly. Meanwhile, he stayed quiet only making slight references to this and that. She looked at the beer and blinked twice. "Wow." She burped. "This has like 40 percent in it. No wonder the taste is so amazing." With her arm hung onto his neck, she giggled. "You're so boring!" she whined like a child. "We're fucking adults, we should go and do something out of this world. Like jumping of the highest building ever."

"You're a bore!" he burst. "I'll show you some fun you stupid woman-hic. Hic-women are so stupid. Get a- hic- life. Hic-I can't stand them seriousl—" he began to sway.

"Ouch! You're the stupid one!" she yelled feeling the heavy weight on her now. "Let's get out of here shit."

It was dark when she finally reached the hotel. On the way, she made two short trips to the side to retch up all the food they ate. She tossed him onto the bed when he suddenly grabbed her and clung on for dear life. "You're really heavy." She whispered still drunk, but giggled. "You are sooooo beautiful to me. You're not here at all." She slapped his face repeatedly until he grabbed a hold of her.

"That hurts dumb ass." He laughed giddy. "You are too. It's funny." He giggled more. "Because who would like an overly curvaceous woman with no sex appeal, but tonight you are really pretty. The girl back home is pretty too, but I think you're interesting." He stared at her, both of them blinking in and out though. And then he nipped her lips a few times before staying for a much longer touch.

"What are you doing?" she pulled back with a confused expression.

"It's a kiss. Don't you know what that is?"

"Not really…Is that what huma—I mean what people normally do?"

"Sure." Locked together now, he spread her lips with his own with his hands leading into her back pockets.

* * *

**Keep in mind that it might seem like a jump for all those who like to read slower relationships, but this is just the beginning. Thanks so much for reading, remember to Review!**

**This chapter is short, but I can guarantee that they're not all this short. It really depends on the scene that is happening in the chapter.**

**-HB123**


	3. In a Dream

**It's another Chapter! Yay! Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following!**

**ATM, my mind is scrambled, and I forgot what I was going to say.**

**Obviously Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ you silly goose! Because Akira Toriyama is a god, and I worship him!**

**I hope you enjoy this short chapter; trust me the long ones are coming :)! **

**Remember, Reviews keep the updates up! And I deeply appreciate them. **

* * *

**In a Dream**

**.**

**.**

"Ahhhhhhhh!" they both screamed at the top of their lungs clenching onto blankets as they looked at one another.

"What is this?!" She looked at her bare shoulders.

"Did you drug me?!" Vegeta pulled on the sheets.

"Be quiet. I'm having a horrible headache! Taking my clothes off and jumping into bed is too much of a strange thing for even me—" But then her memory slowly built in. "We got drunk!" she slapped herself in the face. "That weird alcoholic drink humans have. Grrr…What was it beer? More like liquor really. How could I do something so dumb? It's not like me."

"Alcohol's reputation stands still." The Saiyan prince said sarcastically. "You have a strange way of talking."

Quickly, underneath the sheets, she wore her clothes. "Well,.. At least we're alive and nobody died."

"What do you mean?" he put on his spandex under the covers too. "Aren't you the least bit suspicious of the things that could have happened?"

"What?" she sat on the bed.

"You know that?" he arched his brow. "Sex?"

She shook her head. "What is that? Is that some sort of drink? When I was working at the bar, they had many names for the exotic drinks."

He gave a grand laugh while he crossed his arms. "You mean you're a virgin? How old are you?"

"Old okay." She admitted annoyed. "In this time, I'd be almost 24 yeah 24."

"I can't believe this. Were you a NEET before?" He smirked now. "Nothing probably happened. I myself don't feel different."

"I see. Well, whatever it is." She shook her head coolly. "I don't understand some of the customs here very well."

"So you've never come into contact with a man?"

"I have. I'm talking to you right?"

"No." he shook his head. "Listen up, I'm going to give some Sex Ed. So pay attention." She nodded. "A man and a woman lie together in bed, some for personal purposes and others for procreation."

"I see." She nodded. "But why would I need that if there is such a thing called the Birthing Tree?"

"Birthing what?"

"Tree." She repeated. "We don't need to sleep next to a man. What would you do anyway?"

"Uhh." His face scrunched. "You'll have to figure for yourself one day. Anyways, disappointed? I don't like women of your caliber anyhow." His smirk spread.

"Are you kidding?" she posed in a model stance. "Many have asked for my hand in marriage once. They've even asked me to pray for children with them!"

"Not." He looked away disinterested. "You are definitely strange. I don't get half the words you speak."

She laughed now. "Anyways, we'd better head to the convenience store for some medicine. This hangover—or whatever you call it—is killing me."

"We?" he scoffed. "I should be treated like royalty. Well, because I am."

"Keep Dreaming." She rolled her eyes. "Then I'm a Queen who has yet to claim her throne." With that she slammed the door and went to the nearest store.

**.**

**.**

"I got some—" She found him cuddled into the blankets in a fetus position. "You're a grown man and yet such a kid." She laughed lightly and sat beside him; parting the hair away from his face. It was soft, like the blanket of a baby. For the most part, she could remember some moments from last night. Embarrassing, it was, but she meant all she said yesterday. He was the handsomest man she laid eyes on. And not only that, but his character enticed her so even if she didn't know why.

She jumped back a little when he opened his eyes so suddenly. "Why did you stop?" He grabbed her hand and placed it back. "Get rid of this hangover will you? I knew you would cause troublesome things like this."

"Please. You were the one who ordered more booze. Oh!—I have the perfect thing!" she grabbed the plastic bag she returned with. "Behold." It was a box of pain relievers. "I usually take these when I'm under the weather, but they can help cure hangovers too. I've learned recently."

"I am definitely not taking any of that feminine crap."

"Suit yourself." She popped one in with a glass of water. "Ah. Already feeling better." She teased.

"Give me one!" he snatched them out of her hands and gulped down two.

"Atta boy." She pat him lightly, but he shook her hand off.

"Don't touch me like we're pals." He rubbed the bridge of his nose with two fingers repeatedly.

She squinted her eyes at him. "Oh now you're too cool huh? Weren't you just telling me to pet you like a dog? Bi-polar much? And just whose fault is it that I lost my job? What about yesterday? Damn, we spent all the money. What are we going to use to pay the fatty downstairs? And the reason why we're running was because you decided to pick a fight. WOW, of ALL—"

"Shut up woman!" he smashed the box. "It's enough that I have a migraine, but if you expect me to—"

"Thank me of relieving it?" He paused searching his head for the hammering pain that was once there. She grinned now. "Here have some pizza." She took out a box of meat lover's. "Here. Want my ham?"

"Pile it." He folded half of the pizza and took a bite.

"You're still that hungry?" she marveled at his power. "I don't think I'll be able to eat like that for a while." Her hand held her belly steady. "You look accustomed to eating pizza. Does your family like it?"

The pizza landed back into the comfy cardboard when he opened his mouth to speak. "I don't have a family. They died."

"I'm sorry." She drank some water. "Me too. My parents are gone. I have a little sister, but I left home at a young age. I didn't want to be forced to do the things that happened there. I didn't like it."

He choked a little bit at the last line. "You were raised in a brothel?"

"No. Whatever a brothel is." she pat his back in a dazed far-off look. "It was a place I called home. My only regret is that I left behind my sister. I didn't think she could survive with me, but now that I know. I should've just wrapped her up and taken her, it would've been better than her growing to hate me."

"Sounds complicated, but that's life.—A life of you humans I suppose." He threw stacks of cash into her hands. "Give that guy downstairs one. The rest is free."

"Why?" she asked arching her eyebrow. "I won't use it. I mean I have no intentions. I have no use for money other than buying food and paying the bills."

"Go tire yourself out at the mall or something."

She giggled at his quick assertiveness, holding herself up against the wall as she tried to control her laughter. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked feeling dumbfounded by her smile now.

"For trying to cheer me up. Even though I think it's not your forte." She held the cash gently now with a small grin. "Not every woman has the urge to go shopping when they're depressed. But since I've been blessed with your kindness, I think I will."

He watched her walk away, for the first time graceful. For the first time heart- thumping. And for the first time, with a tender smile on his lips.

* * *

**Short yes, but it makes for a good time span, so it seems like they've gotten to know each other a bit. And yet, I still fear it might be too fast! **

**Rate and Review, and I will see you all again shortly!**

**-HB123**


	4. Up and Away

**Up and Away**

7:00

8:00

9:00

11:00

He was getting impatient while waiting for her to return. In fact, so impatient, he began tapping a pen on the desk until it created a small dent where the pen hit. He even went so far as to go out and look for the energy level to get his mind off of things, but that didn't go so well, so he made a return to base. The insert of the key and the turn of the knob activated a lecturing monster inside of him. "Where were you?"

"What?" the manager looked him up and down. "Just checking your supplies in here."

"Ugh." Vegeta pushed him aside and grabbed his coat, thinking she might have run into those goons again.

And he was right. There she was, stuck in the middle of the two men and a few of their friends. "No superman tonight?" one chuckled with heavy greed in his voice.

"Shut up." She had one bag in her hand and threw it in some random direction quickly. With a distraction now, she was quick to make a run for it. The bag landed right into her palm. "Easy." And after getting far enough she turned to her left and smiled. "You can come out you know?"

"Clever." He clapped.

"You're not stealthy at all. I could hear you correcting my moves from behind that bush." he smiled at her comment. "Say. What kinds of snacks do they have here?"

"What do you mean?" he scrunched his eyebrows. "You live here."

"Yeah. But, I've never ventured."

"How about these?" he tossed some coins to the man nearby and grabbed a bag of roasted yams. "Street Food."

"Yuck." She stuck her tongue out. "Is it…sweet?" she took one and nipped into it. "Wow!" little stars sparkled. "This is the perfect amount of sweetness. It's almost bittersweet. She devoured it down to the very last bit. Just then, a street parade lit up the entire road, along with over drowning music. "Come on." She pulled his hand to the attraction.

"Yam." He said.

"What?" she cupped her ear.

"Yam." He pointed to his lips now.

"Can't hear." She pointed to her ears, until he was forced to pull her close.

"Yam." He whispered with a husky voice that sent chills down her spine. Gently, his rough but gentle palms cleared away the bits of yellow around her mouth and then onto her lips as well. With a nudge, she tried to send him away, but that only increased his grip.

"What?" she looked at him from a down angle worried, confused, but a little excited. He didn't respond. Instead, he looked at her, studied her face carefully, and her movements as she waited for a response from him. He wanted her. He wanted to have her all to himself.

"Excuse me..." she crudely pushed him aside with her eyes averted as she left the scene in a flurry.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Back at the hotel, he sat on the couch. Awaiting for her to say something. Instead, she kept herself busy, pretending to read a newspaper article. The flip of the pages repeated in a motion that annoyed him. "What're you doing acting so suspicious for?"

"I am not suspicious!" she turned to yell immediately. "Um. Oops, sorry. That came louder than I thought." She bit her lips with red painted like watercolor on her cheeks. "This is too new for me."

"What is?" he crossed his arms.

She fumbled a bit embarrassed. "What people say about having fluttering feelings and airy moments. Being in a situation like this. I never allow myself to, and I honestly don't know…how it happened. I've never had the time for it."

He grinned cocky. "Are you sure it wasn't just my good looks? I am the Prince of Saiyans."

"Saiyans? What's that?"

"My people." He sighed. "But they're mostly gone now."

"I see." She nodded her head with a simple comment. "I knew you weren't just any ordinary human."

"So." He yanked the topic away. "What did you buy?"

"Just an earpiece." She took it out and gave him the small box. "There were so many that I couldn't decide right away. I'm bringing it to my sister Syl. She loves jewelry, and this piece is perfect."

"I thought you left her?" He shot her hope down with this last question.

"I did." She nodded. "But I want to see her again someday. And when I do, I will give this to her." Just then, as she reached out to grab the box from his hands, she stumbled right onto something soft but secure.

"You're heavy for a woman. Well what can I expect from your standards?" he laughed, but did not release her from the hold she was in his arms.

"What?" all she could do was stare back at him now. "I am heavy I know. Let me off." But he didn't. Every moment, both looked more and more appealing to the other. He blinked once, slowly observing the parted rose petals beneath her nose. And without further, he completed all that was needed. She did not struggle, instead she embraced him too. It was sweet. The sweetest thing they both had tasted. And although sweets were not well received for the both of them, neither could deny a growing greed; wanting more. But for now a kiss would hold the eager gates.

And as they knew, ignorance was a bliss.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Both of them had fallen asleep together on the bed, not at all hasty to make rash decisions. She awoke on her side of the separated bed to some bickering she overheard from downstairs. With stealth in her toes, she pricked the floors and peeked out of the door for a while. The manager was bickering with someone who seemed very familiar. A tenacious beauty with a sharp tongue. She wore her hair in an outgrown bob that matched her very well. All of her clothes were in style and in fact brand name. She was shouting now, demanding to see a man of some sort. She leaned on her mini-airplane as she crossed her arms, refusing to move until she saw that man.

After the intimidating scene, the observer sneakily closed the door, careful to not disturb the sleeping Prince. "What." He stated right after she tried so hard.

"Well so much for stealth." She threw her hands up. "Some lady is yelling like a mad woman out there. She wants to see some guy." She laughed a little. "I wonder if it's her boyfriend or something. Boy, I'd hate to be that sucker."

Vegeta shook his head. "Sounds like someone I'd know."

"Yeah?" she plopped down onto the bed. "I thought she looked really familiar too. She was riding in one of those fancy Capsule Corp, planes."

"Huh?" he looked sort of shocked. "How can _that _stupid…"

"What?" she felt alienated from him suddenly.

"No just a thought." He waved his hand as if to forget about it. "Just." He opened the door in discretion. "Just stay here."

"Okay." She sat down obediently with a simple smile. And even though she agreed to it, she couldn't just sit still. Something sounded like it was happening outside.

.

.

"Why the hell are you all the way out here?! Do you know how long it took to find you?"

"I told you woman that I was looking for _them."_

"Them? The androids won't be here until three days from now. And here you are wasting your time."

"No, I definitely felt a level over here. I'm definitely not wasting anytime at all."

The topic sounded interesting, so she helped herself and slid behind an unloading truck near them.

"Well hurry up and get home now. I can't believe you just left like that. Do you have any idea how hormonal I am right now?! We had to skip out on half of our wedding because of you. I just gave bir—"

"Shut up. People will hear us." He covered her mouth. "Let's talk somewhere else."

"Why?" she smirked. "You hiding something? I wouldn't imagine that you're shacking up with some other woman are you?"

"Shut -up." He put harsh emphasis on both of the words as a final warning. "You don't need to be here. Just go home."

"Ouch." She squirmed as he pushed her into the plane. "Hey why can't I spend the night with you here? After all, I am YOUR wife!"

"So that's it…" the young and naive woman stood out of the shadows and into the light; with eyes that held away disbelievingly and ashamed. She blinked once, and then twice; hoping that maybe this was a dream. "No. It's not—"

"Oh so is this the cheap slut you've been paying for?" his wife walked over with her red heels clacking the pavement. Her hand held up, Vegeta caught it before it landed. She twisted her hand away. "Remember my name, Bulma Briefs. You should know who I am. I don't take easy for gold diggers and plastic whores like you. Although you could use the money to fix yourself up a bit. If your hair got any shorter, you'd look like a boy. Anyways, STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN."

The other woman fell to the floor with her knees buckled. "I can't believe it. I...I! was the other woman?!" she laughed to herself with a hollow sound. "Don't." she refused Vegeta's hand and got up now on her own. "Was this cold feet?" she joked. "Doesn't the groom usually get that before the wedding?"

"I—"

"Don't answer." She cut him. "I'm the stupid one. Stupid for believing that I could finally have something that I loved. Something to look forward to. This all was too good to be true anyways. I knew that from the start…and yet….I fell for it. Willingly. Hopefully. Excitedly. An idiot in dreamland." She tapped her head onto the truck's side. "It was so perfect because both of us didn't know each other at all. And that created this illusion that neither of us could step away from. I hope we never cross paths again. By the way." Her hand slid on the wall as she walked away now. "Congratulations for the wedding. Till death do you part. Please, do us all a favor and love your wife, and only your wife." Her small body vanished into thin air, and soon even her scent.

"Thanks." Bulma clapped feeling aggravated with the prince and that woman. "Get inside. We're going home."

"Hold on. Let me get some things." He ran back up into the room to get his wallet, but on the way he saw her box. The room looked empty now. With her clothes and things gone, all that she left was the box. The ear piece was taken out of its place, because instead she tossed it aside and left with what she came with.

"What's that?" Bulma looked at Vegeta's left ear as they flew away.

"A punishment." His gaze was low, but only enough so he didn't have to look at the reflection of himself against the window.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

"Princess Yiu." Goons from the bar approached her. "You've stayed in this location for longer than, most others. Are you purposely trying to blow your cover? Why?"

"What now?" She sniffed. As she turned to look at them, they re-materialized into soldiers of some sort.

"You must go back to Shen."

"Make me." She threw her stuff at them ran past them. But she was caught by a fiery blue. Her hands were now locked. "My hands don't stop my legs." She squat low and did a whirlwind kick; making them trip. Her kicks were swift but too weak.

"You give us no choice. Now!" The commanding officer ordered as they all tackled her to the ground.

"Nooo!" Air was punctured from her lungs as they held her down. "You can't take me back to that place. Never." Hot and fast, a stream fell undyingly from her eyes. She kicked and squirmed, making her sweat with tears all together. "I don't want to go back. Never. Never. Never!" They punched her in the stomach to calm her down, but it was in vain. "Vegeta!"

**.**

**.**

"What?" he looked up with his ears perked like a dog.

"What?" Bulma moved her head back and forth as they drifted along the soft sheet of cotton. "I didn't say anything."

"Oh." He looked away beat.

**.**

**.**

She looked up ahead, all chained and held captive in a fiery blue cage made from the concentrated Eel Stones. Touching them caused for billions of thousands shocks to penetrate your body. "I'm sorry it had to be this way Princess Yiu. This is all for the good of our land."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! :) Remember to review and the updates come faster! **

**-HB123**


	5. As It Slips

**Hey you guys! It's been a few days since the last update. School is officially in session again, and I am super booked, BUT **

**don't worry, I'm not dropping this. UPDATES will REGULARLY be on Mo,Fr from now on so please remember to come back and read again :D! ENJOY!**

**REVIEWS also help the updates.**

* * *

**As it Slips **

"Sis!" A long haired woman jumped onto Yiu. "Let's go out and have some lunch by the river. It's a really nice day."

"I can't." she finished putting up her long black hair that hovered just above her ankles. "I've got many duties I need to fulfill today."

"You're no fun." Syl pouted. "Well, I guess it's fine. I'm surprised you haven't tried to run away when you first came here. I can't believe it's been fourteen years."

"Oh." she smiled to herself saddened as she remembered what the place looked like when she arrived. The place was burnt to a crisp, but survivors lived under old tin or whatever they could find. Crops could not grow, and life seemed to cease. It was only then that she learned her true purpose as their princess; the next heir.

With nothing but grins, she pat Yiu's back. "Thank you for coming back when we needed you the most. Even though I know it's the reason why you left." She hit Syl in the face for making such an expression.

"I was taken by force. But I stayed on my own. Now scram." She pushed her out. "I need some time to think. The Supreme Kai is going to be here shortly."

"I'm bored." Sylvia moped down the hall and out of the palace. Out in front, many people gathered to be signed up for the World Tournament that would be taking place below with the Kais. She didn't see her good friend King Kai anywhere, which must have meant that he was at the Grand Kai's planet. With a few strings pulled, she was lowered into his planet.

**.**

**.**

Grand Kai finished his dance and turned off his radio now. "I'm going to need you to go to hell for me Paikuhan."

"That's not very nice." Goku sweat dropped.

King Kai nagged at him now. "He's the Grand Kai, he can say what he wants, now quiet."

"Listen here. King Yemma said some doofus named Cell down there has gotten out of hand."

"Cell?!" Goku and King Kai exclaimed.

The Grand Kai looked away with a glare on his shades. "Then someone named Frieza and some other guys joined him, and now they're all running wild and stuff. So Paikuhan, I want you to run down there and take care of em'."

The green man bowed once. "Yes of course." With that he disappeared.

Goku turned and chased after him quick. "You'll need some help!"

"Wait Goku!" King Kai held his fist. "That's not your call to make!"

"What's not my call?" Syl popped her head out from the pillars.

"Princess Sylvia!" they both bowed. "What're you doing here?! It's not good for you to be here for long."

"Don't worry." She twisted her sleek straight hair. "I won't. I'm just looking at what you guys are up to."

"But Princess…" the small blue friend jeered.

"Hey." She put her hands at her waist. "I thought we were all equals?"

"We are, but…" Grand Kai interrupted them.

"Besides, the title of Princess means nothing. I don't do anything. My sister does all the work." She sat down on the stairs feeling a bit dejected, and then slowly looked up. "Oh, It's West Kai!" she waved. He repeated the action quietly, with blush on his face. "You men are having a tournament right?"

"Of course." The tiny purple man spoke out. "And my student Paikuhan won't lose to this guy's lazy loser."

"Hey!" King Kai shouted. "Goku is no loser. He's saved his own part of the galaxy many times."

"What are you guys all arguing about?" someone interrupted them.

"Goku!" the little blue man grinned and then bowed back to the girl. "Princess. This is my most humble and greatest student."

"Nice to meet you." He took out his hand. "Ouch!" He covered his head.

King Kai hit him over the head. "That's the Shenlonian Princess, eyes of the galaxies; watcher of all the Kais, including the Supreme." The Saiyan was left with a simple gasp.

"Oh Please." She scratched her head. "That's not my title to hold. I only do bidding for Sis Yiu if she wants help, which might I say is never. So I'm just a freelancer really. But enough about me." She grinned. "So what about the tournament? When will this take place?"

"In a few days why?" Goku answered.

"Hey. You will call her the –"

"It's okay King Kai." She giggled and took out her hand. "I am not above any of you. If I say, I'm underneath you."

"Huh?" he looked at her hand.

"I didn't recognize what this was at first, but I think it's called a handshake right? I've heard of these customs from the Northern Galaxy." He took her hand and shook it slowly. "They call me Princess, but you can just call me Syl or Sylvia."

"Hi. My name's Goku."

**.**

The three walked along many fighters who were training; some for the tournament, and some for the heck of it. "I know you're just touring, but how long are you planning to stay here?" King Kai asked.

She scoffed playfully. "Are ya' kidding. I'm going to stay here for as long as interesting things happen—Which reminds me, I'd better let my sister know what's up." She shut her eyes now, trying to connect back home.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"You didn't have to be so kind Supreme." Yiu sat at the table in a large dining hall.

"Please call me Shin. I didn't want to interrupt your talk with Princess Sylvia." He took a seat across from her. "Thank you for inviting me into the Shen Palace."

"No problem. I know it was a hassle, but I thought what better place than the palace if we want tightened security?"

"Right." He nodded. "On the matter of the subject, I've foreseen a huge power from the Northern Galaxy." She averted his eyes guilty. "Haven't you seen it too?" She continued to look away.

"I suppose…"

He clenched his fist feeling more urgent than ever. "No. You couldn't have been skipping to oversee that right?...I'm right aren't I?" She nodded. "Why?"

She finally looked up at him now. "I've been running away. I don't want to have to look at that part of the Universe."

"I saw what happened fourteen years ago. Is it because of him?" He began to scold her. "Excuse my tone, but you must know that you are no ordinary being. You are a Kai after all. Whatever actions happened when you were a mere princess are irrelevant now. Do you know how long order was destroyed after the Shenlonians disappeared for the longest time? Travel Zones disappeared, and most of all many of the Kai's thought we wouldn't last holding up the world. Remember you're a Kai now, your job is to look at all, not some And more importantly, you're the Kami Kai!"

"I know." Her hand fell into her lap. "Sorry Shin."

He pat her hand feeling a bit guilty now too. "I was a little rough, forgive me. I know you hate this. I just want you to realize where you must stand. You're important now. And shortly," he scowled, "We will need you to look over the Northern Galaxy. There is a great wizard named Bobbidi, and he will plan to hatch the greatest evil alive. Please, watch it and do your best to help us. Kibito and I will be there personally. Please Kami Kai."

She felt the nostalgic sting tugging at her chest. "Shin…" she bit her lips feeling troubled. "I will send Sylvia. She can help you all, in ways that my power cannot since I cannot leave Shen in this state. This is my only request. I believe that you will be fine. After all, I know there are people there who are great fighters." Just then, Syl called through.

"Sis?"

"Syl? What is it?"

"Hey, I'm going to stay around here for a while is that okay? I want to watch King Kai and the World Tournament."

"Perfect. Sylvia, I need a favor from you. I'm going to need you to stay down there and actually accompany the Supreme as he gets down there. You will go to Earth in the Northern Galaxy. Help him in any way you can."

"Awesome." She shouted making Yiu cringe. "Sorry, I was too loud huh?"

"You think?"

"Anyways, that means I'll be able to see Goku go down to Earth too."

"Who's that?"

"Someone. I'll tell you all about him when I can bye!"

"What did she say?" asked King Kai.

"Nothing." Syl grinned. "I'm just going to be around for awhile, so stick with me yeah?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was the night before Goku would be returning to Earth, but he kept training hard. He was excited for it, because he felt that something big was going to happen. "You never rest huh?" She asked watching him.

"Huh?" he wiped his sweat with a towel around his neck. "Yeah. Well, more like I can't. It's in me to just fight you know?"

She shook her head. "Fight? Elaborate please."

He cocked his head over. "I'm not really proud, but I guess it's a part of me. As you may see, I look human, but I'm actually Saiyan. We're born with fighting intelligence."

"Sai-yan." The word rolled off her tongue weird. "Funny."

"People of the Dragons. Shenronians huh?... I've heard stories from King Kai once, but I didn't think you guys actually exist."

"Believe it or not." She smiled.

"So you're sister, is she as powerful as they claim?" Goku tightened his gi.

"Of course." She grinned proud. "She wouldn't be the Kami Kai for no reason right?"

"What?!" His eyes almost popped out. "She's the Kami Kai? I can't wait to fight her!"

"I'm surprised King Kai didn't tell you that. But if, you want to fight her, she'd never." Sylvia crossed her arms and sighed. "She…doesn't exactly like fighting."

"With all that power, doesn't she just want to fight for the fun of it?" he began swinging some punches now.

"When we were younger I guess." She shrugged. "But, she hasn't gone any further than a few kicks or light punches. I think it has to do with my parents or whatever happened to her when she was away from me."

He kicked some more. "What happened?"

"They were murdered. Because they were foolish, and believed in non-violence, they invited the enemy in to Shen Palace." Sylvia looked up to the sky a bit disheartened. "Somebody, foreign aliens invaded us, and set fire to the entire planet. Many of us did not make it. Luckily, people of the Shen do not die so easily, but that day…" She bit her lip so hard it started bleeding. "Everyone in the palace was killed, and the both of us, were left to die. I was just a baby, so I don't remember, but my sister she was at least a hundred."

"Did you say one-hundred?! Wow she's old." his eyes almost popped out again.

"Yeah. She'd be at least 10 in human age. But she doesn't look any older than me now." She giggled. "Can you guess my age?"

"Hmm. Let's see. Twenty-four?" He looked at her confident.

"Nope." She grinned. "I'm almost at ninety-four. And I suppose that's twenty four in human age. Compared to that of a human life, a hundred is just a baby age. Anyways, my sister didn't really know what she was doing when she destroyed the Travel Zones and escaped. It doomed our entire planet to eternity in poverty and ruin, but since she's come back, life has returned. People have hope again."

"What's wrong with the Travel Zone?"

She pat his head. "Geez you're asking questions today." She gave a grand laugh and then started up again. "Well, the unique thing about Shen is that it's directly linked to other universes. Its access to different places caused for us to have many enemies. Back then the art of violence was not to be commended for. Even though our bodies were meant to be fierce warriors of Dragons, we stopped doing such traditions. And that was our biggest mistake in history. After my sister destroyed the Zone, we were isolated from everyone. For the longest time, nobody was able to travel or talk with anybody from outside Shen. It wasn't until I put in all my strength to create an opening for some old soldiers to come and catch Sis Yiu."

"You guys have one crazy history." He shook his head. "I'm glad mine isn't so crazy. I think."

"Yeah you definitely seem that way." She grinned to herself. "So, what're you going to do once you get down there?"

"I'm going to enter in the tournament they have down there. It'll be just like old times." She acted surprised even though she already knew. "And all of my family and friends will be entering." He gave a toothy grin. "Although, I think my wife will be pretty much against it I guess."

"You're married?" she was really surprised now too. "Hmm. I could've sworn you didn't look like the type." She laughed.

"Huh?" he said confused.

"Nothing." She pat his back. "Maybe one day you'll get it."

**.**

The next morning, Syl left early with the Supreme Kai. She'd be there in the crowd as one of the spectators. Bobbidi was working with two men Yamu and Spopovich, and they could strike anywhere. Goku was able to meet up with his group of friends and family happily. Krillin beat his foe easily, and walked out of the ring uninjured. Piccolo forfeit to the Supreme Kai; confused and frightened. Videl was horribly punched with holes by Spopovich and required immediate attention. And finally Gohan was pierced through with an energy drainer by the two pale fighters.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Supreme Kai revealed his identity and headed towards their base with Vegeta, Goku, Gohan and Syl. "I can't believe you're here." Goku looked back as the winds across the blue sky drifted past him.

"I can't too!" she squirmed excited. "I never get to go anywhere in the Galaxies really." Vegeta looked irritated as they landed.

"This is my son Gohan."

"Nice to meet you." He bowed and then shook her hand.

Goku referred his hand back to her again. "This is the Princess Sylvia. Or as King Kai would put it. The eyes of the galaxies, seer of the Kais including the Supreme." he grinned.

"Not you too." She blushed modest. "I don't do any work Sis Yiu does. Please just call me Syl."

The prince scoffed shocked. "Did you just say Syl?..."

"That's correct." She nodded to him slowly.

"I have no idea how common that name is, but here." He took of the piece of silver around his ear. "This matches you more anyway. Not to mention the resemblance." He said noting the exact shade of caramel strands she had.

"Thank you?" she took it with a sort of frown on her lips. Before they knew it. They were in Bobbidi's base. He played all sorts of tricks on them including adding enemies in that small space they were trapped in. Supreme Kai left no room for his guard to wonder, however the three Saiyans did just that. They were having fun actually, and it was all games until they were relocated back to the tournament arena. Bobbidi wasn't bluffing when he said they had a new recruit. The past is the past, but eventually, it caught up.

* * *

**What is happening?! Of course, I'm pretty sure you can guess :)! **

**Please R&R. It's much appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading again.**

**Till next time-HB123**


	6. Light & Dark

**And here is a chapter as promised! :)**

* * *

**Light and Dark**

"The past is the past." But, it eventually caught up.

He knew he wasn't innocent. He fought it inside of himself every day. How his life turned into this perfect three—sixty. It was all too perfect. And for that, he accepted this turn for the life he once lived.

He lifted his finger in the direction of Goku. "It's time Kakkarot."

"Vegeta No!" Goku tried to block the blast, but he was one step too off guard. It blasted right through the stands of almost two hundred people and caused a tunnel of smoke to trail after.

"No. How could he?" Bulma fainted. "This is some mistake."

Goku, frozen in one moment, unable to believe this reality finally took a breath. "Shame on you. The Vegeta I knew would have never done this." People ran amok, fearing for their lives and the chance to run away from one of the crazy Golden Fighters.

"Oh man." Eighteen took a stance. "I've never seen this side. But I know that look he's got too well."

Vegeta smirked maniacally, welcoming this new tattoo on his forehead. Meanwhile, Hercules whimpered in to try to be a hero. "I'm afraid I can't allow you to move another inch. You're crime spree will come to an end with my glorious fists. You've come head to head with the world champion." However, the evil prince only laughed. "Wait why are you laughing?!"

"Quiet!" he commanded. "How about it?" he turned to his rival. "Shall we commence?"

"This isn't the time Vegeta." Goku stood wise.

"You'll fight with me Kakkarot, unless of course you'd like more bodies to pile up on your conscience." This hyped him up even more. The situation was worsening.

"How sad, I didn't think you were weak enough to get controlled. Answer me Vegeta do you let yourself be a slave?!"

He smirked and shot a ki blast to his right, into the stands just inches off of the family friends. "Tell me, is it slavery when you get what you want?"

Supreme Kai tried to stop them, but the fidgeting was futile. "Who are you people? Don't you see the Universe means more than your meaningless squabble?"

"What do you know about meaningless!" he powered up. "In me is the blood of a Saiyan prince, he is nothing but a joke! Yet I had to watch him surpass me in strength, my destiny thrown to the wayside. He..He's even saved my life as if I were a helpless child. He's stolen my honor, and his debts must be paid."

"Okay that's enough." Syl stepped in not realizing the history of this fight. "I'm just supposed to be an observer, but I've been told to act in these instances. Vegeta, you are not this weak to be controlled by little Bobbidi." She spread her arms out. "Stop it."

"This isn't a choice." He grinned wide. "I'll fight Kakkarot. Even if that means going through you."

"Bobbidi!" Goku shouted. "Take us to a place where there is nobody. Then I'll fight Vegeta."

"No!" she turned her body to him. But he too raised his arm with a ki blast ready. "Fine." Her arms deflated. "If this is your wish then so be it." And so they were transported away into the highlands. Gohan and Supreme Kai left to find the Bobbidi's whereabouts to stop the hatching of Buu, and Syl stayed behind to stop the fight if things became drastic. The wizard commanded Vegeta to kill Syl and then go after the Kai.

"The only way is to kill them. Yes kill them!" His wicked voice echoed in his head, making Vegeta writhe in pain.

"I refuse. Your business with the Kai…." He held his head trying to keep it from splitting." Kakkarot is my only business! Get out of my head. I already told you, I will not be distracted by this anymore." He gulped hard. "You may have invaded my mind and body, but there's one thing a Saiyan always keeps, his PRIDE!"

"I guess I've been making you wait a long time." Goku powered up into Super Saiyan.

"Now let us begin!" Vegeta clenched his fists. "I hope being dead this long hasn't made your body fragile."

One. Two. One. Two. Eight. Ten. Blows were exchanged non-stop. Blood, sweat, and tears flailed around. And right when Goku was stapled onto the wall with gold bracelets, she stepped in. "You stop here." She looked at Vegeta with intent. There was that silver glint in her eye he had seen once in that girl from long ago. To get the image out, he shook his head.

"Move or die." He jabbed her right in the chest, hitting the ribs dead center.

She staggered for a second, but stuck right back in place. "I may not be as talented as my sister, but you can't kill a Shen just like that."

"I don't care what you are." He threw quick hits at her that were catching her off guard. It was true, she wasn't as skilled or nearly as trained as Yiu was, and so she failed. His cold hands tightened around her neck, cutting off her oxygen supply. His punches and jabs were ruthless, each one with more power than the last. And when he was finished, she was tossed to the side, a burning, but unthorough hole right in the middle of her body.

He saw that glint of silver again, but it came to him from the ear piece. Perhaps it was the thing that saved her from death. That of which, he wore himself, it reminded him in that moment of who he was. What kind of person he was when _they_ had met. And it eluded him to thoughts of what she would be like. He seldom thought of her when his mind was blank and not thinking about training or anything. She was like a fire that had been lit in his chest. And still now, she had grown to a substantial size, that he would remember her from time to time. The good moments they shared or how silly they could be or the fact that he shattered her so carelessly. But none of that mattered right now. Even though he found her intriguing in that moment, she had become small and insignificant in the reality of his life, and so this is where he drew the line. She would be nothing. They would never see each other EVER again. All that he wanted was to kill. Kill Kakkarot, and see that he suffer.

"Don't you love your family and friends here? Why?" she kept her eyes open for just a while longer, afraid that he would hurt Goku again.

"That's just it. I don't as much as I'd like to. No matter how hard I tried to follow her wish, to keep Bulma, that woman happy, and my son, whom I've come to realize as my own blood; an undying and restless spirit in me fights for more." He spat.

"What?" She scrunched her eyebrows. And with the last of everything she threw herself at him; clawing away at his shoulder blades. He easily threw her off. "Surely." She breathed fast. "I'm no renowned fighter, but surely this can do something to stop you."

"What?" he staggered and then fell on one knee.

"I've put some poison into your body, and it will lead to your demise. Her words made him grunt all the more.

"You imbecile!" he cleared at the top of his lungs, kicking her in the raw open flesh. "I wanted Bobbidi to awaken the evil in me. I wanted him to return him to the person who I was before. I was the perfect warrior. But slowly, over the years, I became one of them. I gradually gave way to this life of mediocrity. I awoke one day and found myself in unsatisfying conditions. What life is it if I couldn't even have the one I desired with such driven lust. Would you believe, I almost thought that the Earth was a nice place to live? That's why Bobbidi was the answer. He allowed me to be freed from these petty attachments! And it feels pretty good!"

"Goku…" she tried to get up, but broke right back down.

"What's the matter?" he slapped Goku. "Not winning as easily as you thought?"

"I never said this was going to be easy." Goku groaned.

"Me!" he punched Goku in the gut. "A warrior elite! You don't know what humiliation is! In my fingertips, I hold the power to destroy entire worlds. I am a Saiyan of royal blood. The last of my kind, and on my shoulders rest the glory of an extinct warrior race. At your hands, the foundations of which I stood, was the greatest humiliation I could ever experience. You acquired the pinnacle of our race and avenged our whole race by defeating Frieza. Imagine. Me, devoting my whole life to build up just to measure to you. And to think, I was surpassed by a mere child… where I, Prince of all Saiyans was defeated by your half-breed son! It's time I take back what was mine!"

In the meanwhile of his pep-talk, Goku powered up and focused, breaking free from the golden bracelets. It was one thing after the next. Majin Buu appeared, and soon Vegeta found himself busy fighting the pink blob. Vegeta fought his way, and was thinking with a much more satisfied and clear mind. He realized now, what his actions really were. And the poison was finally giving him what it had intended to.

Piccolo picked up Trunks and Goten who were passed out. "Goku devoted his life to protecting people of the Earth, and he was rewarded with keeping his body which enabled him to travel to King Kai's planet to train. You on the other hand have caused too much pain, your reward will not be the same."

"Then so be it." He nodded, knowing his punishment. "Get out of here." He told the green Namekian. "Now." When he was met with the blob again, these were his final words. "Trunks, Bulma. I do this for you. And yes, even you Kakkarot." He did not speak or say in his mind, but he had glimpses of the nameless woman again. That perhaps, they could meet in the next lifetime, and have more time.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

In the blinding light, he thought it was finally the end. Would this be his salvation? When he opened his eyes, there he was, in front of the desk of King Yemma. "Vegeta…" the old giant began to read his deeds. "Pass." He overlooked the barely dead Prince easily.

He boarded the plane to the Grand Kai's planet without any direction or knowledge of really where to go. "I still have my body. That stupid Namekian was wrong." Arriving to the fighter filled planet was a new excitement for him. Here he was, just finished his death, and now he was itching to see a whole new range of fighters. A bunch of people dressed as medics rushed into a villa nearby. "Vegeta!" a little blue man exclaimed.

"Who are you?" The prince crossed his arms.

"King Kai." He said sweat dropped. "I can't believe you were put up here."

"What's happening?" he ignored the previous comment and looked onward to the villa.

"Princess Sylvia, the one you heavily injured is in critical condition. She's not regenerating as she should."

"Huh? What do you mean? Shouldn't she be just fine since we are here?"

King Kai shook his head at the ignorant man. "You forget that she's not yet dead. Her injuries are just as real as you still keeping your body. It's a miracle she doesn't have a halo yet. But after all this time, she should have been able to regenerate!" he looked frustrated as he jumped up and down.

They entered the villa, and stood right next to Syl. She _was _more horrid than anything. Green scales stuck out around the raw area of her middle. Her rib cage was broken, and she wasn't breathing correctly. "Aren't you supposed to have some sort of eternal life up here?" Vegeta said somewhat feeling guilty.

"No, I already told you that she's alive too! All things alive have a way of dying, whether it be a hundred or a million years!" King Kai said looking more blue than usual. "What would Kami Kai say?"

"You mean the Supreme." He corrected.

"No. The Kami Kai, that's a position far beyond the Supreme."

He sat down on a chair interested now. "Entertain me." King Kai did just that, telling him the entire history of the majestic fierce Shenronians that had turned into kind and mellow people.

"But." King Kai put his hands at his waist. "That doesn't mean it's the same under this Kami Kai now. She's changed many of their ways."

"This Kami Kai." he felt strangely familiar. "Who is she?"

"She's—….Kami Kai!" the master suddenly fell into conversation telepathically. "Yeah. She's not looking so good. Shouldn't she have generated by now? What do you mean? Go to the Palace? Right away." He ordered for a few medics to bring her over to a tunnel nearby. "Stay here." He told the prince, but obviously he wasn't going to listen. After all, nobody ever gave him commands, and for that he broke them.

* * *

**Eeeee! Even I'm a little excited about what I'm going to write next lol. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review in the box down below :D I would deeply appreciate it.**

**Till next time!**


	7. Dream Catcher

**Enjoy :)!**

**Reviews are deeply appreciated and keeps me motivated!**

* * *

**Dream Catcher**

Nobody ever gave him orders, and for that he broke them.

He followed King Kai at a good distance so he would not be discovered. At the end of the tunnel resided a green blue light that emitted a warm feeling. Once again, the lights shone too bright for him to keep his eyes open, and when he opened them he was in a room he'd never seen before. And he knew that he was no longer in other world, this was Shen Planet. A planet that was light years away from everything else. The architecture here was very much like that of a Roman Palace. Something he once knew. Syl was rushed into a room with a woman following behind the two. She looked at the fainted girl on the verge of crying.

"Kami Kai!" the blue friend yelped. "What will happen?!"

"It's…It's going to be okay." Yiu held Syl's hands as she seemed to writhe in pain. It seemed like a nightmare. "You'll get through this. I promise." She clenched her hands over and over.

"What's happening?" King Kai grit his teeth.

"She's changing."

"Changing?"

She nodded with her long hair in a complete loose mess. "A metamorphosis. This only happens when a Shen comes in contact with a near death experience." King Kai shook his head knowingly who to blame. "We change into dragons, and that is the epitome of our power. The power can be controlled, or it will take her. I have never seen anyone else do it. Except…"

"Except what?" he pounded his fist feeling like he was about to lose a granddaughter.

"Except me. I fell into this dark fight when, my parents were murdered. I know for a fact that the place she is at will pull her away from life. I know she has the potential to posses this power and not the other way around. We must believe her…"

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked her, but she was no longer paying attention. "Kami Kai!" he called her over and over, but she was dazed. But, it was evident from her shaking hands, that she was terrified too. He pat her back lightly. "I'll go get you a cup of tea?" he left for the kitchen in a discouraged manner.

"How could I have been so foolish to let you go in my stead?" she bent down and wept. "Sylvia, you can do it. Please, you cannot leave me alone too. Please be okay."

Meanwhile, the eavesdropper lined himself up behind the overgrown potted plant. A woman was the Kami Kai and he could hardly believe it. He planned to leave right after King Kai, but on the way he stepped right onto some withered leaves. "Show yourself!" she flung away the plant with a sweep of her hands angrily.

"You…Y-you're…" she couldn't believe her eyes, and when he was real, she held him to the wall with her hands.

"Have you gone mad?!" he shouted feeling the strange familiarity again. He looked at the woman who was beyond average, fit for the name Kami Kai. There was the same silver glint in the dark emerald glass she had for eyes. The same one he had seen in two other women. Perhaps all women had always had them, but he had never seen it in Bulma's before. She bit her lips, once and her stern face melted away into one of agony while dropping her hands. Her restless heart after all these years leapt again after seeing his face just in this moment. "What?" he asked defensively as she stared. "Are you just going to stare at me all day?"

"…"

"Well are you?!" he said with growing agitation. "Haven't you ever seen a man before? Knock it off."

"How did you get here?" she looked at his halo and began to clench her fists. "Did you die?"

"Just a while ago yeah." He scratched his face unsure of this overly emotional woman. He hated whenever people answered him with another question; it reminded him of how annoying Goku was. Well, they always did seem to be like this; making the worse out of the situation. With that she said no more, and walked away with her raven black hair swimming behind her like silk.

"Vegeta!?" King Kai dropped the cup at the doorway. "Why did you follow me here? Do you know how dangerous it is on Shen? Didn't I tell you that this place is unpredictable?"

"Calm down." He leaned against the concrete. "As you told me earlier, the palace and the city are safe. I should be fine, or else you wouldn't even be here."

"True." He nodded. "Where is Yiu?"

"You who?"

"Don't call her that!" he scolded. "Her name is Yiu. Y-I-U! And you especially will address her as the Kami Kai."

"Yiu huh?" he repeated. "It matches her well. So this Yiu—I mean Kami Kai, is it the one Syl calls her sister?"

"Yes." King Kai nodded. "But you will address Syl and Princess Sylvia! Geez, were Saiyans not born with manners?! Stay here and I'll be right back with another cup of tea." Vegeta ignored the rude comment and led himself to a window in the far blindside of the room.

"_That woman…She looks oddly familiar." _He sat on the large window sill and began to doze off.

**.**

**.**

**.**

When he awoke, the sun was still up, but he was sure he had been sleeping for hours already. He heard some rustling and then some murmurs, which made him curious enough to watch in secrecy again. "Your favorite flower Syl. Please. Get better." Yiu put a strange bell like flower in a vase next to her bed. Moving the hairs away from her face, the silver piece on her ear brought water to Yiu's eyes. "Where did you get this?" She smiled with a shake of her head. "Anyways..." She sighed on. "You said you met a Saiyan named Goku. I'm sure he is much kinder than the one I met…. I never told you the things I did on Earth, because I was afraid of remembering all of it, but I suppose, the past catches up doesn't it?" she sighed again. "But this Saiyan, I'll never forget that we met. It was like a dream that eluded me to a fantasy full of normal luxuries. And I fell deeper into it; more than I thought I did. I spent so much time working away to forget about him, only to be turned onto at this point in my life. The world can be so fragile Syl. But, I dare not venture on Earth again, and that is why I sent you. I'm such a fool!"

"You couldn't be the same woman…Could you?" The prince stepped out and brazenly stood right behind her staring at her long black tresses that were once short and golden brown. "You're _her _aren't you?..."

"Vegeta!" she jumped a little, "You should go away now. You're not even supposed to be here."

"No." he touched her shoulder with an awkward sigh. "You'd think in these past seven years, I'd forget, but I never knew what you meant to me until I realized later on in my life. The world became nothing because I knew that I wasn't really doing these things for the sake of people. I began to love Bulma, because I wished to fulfill the favor. Your favor…"

"That's wrong! Don't say it!" She gave a startled breath when he crept up on her, but she did not turn. She was angry, for she did not mean to sway him. The last thing she needed on her plate was immorality in her life. Through and through she wanted to honestly be consistent. She wouldn't do anything like she did those miserable years ago. "But you did truly feel for her did you not?"

"In the end. Yes." He nodded.

"For you, it has been seven years, but for me it's been fourteen. This misery I carried with me will not reawaken, I've promised to put this all away. I swore to myself on Shen." He remembered, with guilt, their time here had been twice that of Earth. He reached with hand to grab her shoulder. "Don't!" she hugged herself, feeling her gashed heart cry tears. "For me it was this shaming secret to hold. I hated it, so much, and in the end, I hated myself more than ever." At first he clenched his fists, but then he grabbed her into an embrace. She pulled and hauled until he gave way. The quick pace of her feet against the sound concrete built up. She would run and run. He didn't know what this place was, and this was her advantage.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

He obviously lost her. The last few days were filled with him seeking and her hiding. Occasionally, she would visit Syl, to check up. Her once caramel hair had a tinge of black to it now, and Yiu knew that the first time Syl used that power, when she awoke; her hair would also turn black. Just like her own did, but this time, she would not be left alone to fight this strange mishap. Yiu would be there to support her little sister all the way.

One morning, she joined King Kai for a cup of tea, and he was there as well. She did her best to ignore the dead Saiyan, so far as to pretend that she didn't hear when he to her she was adding too much sugar into her tea.

He grabbed her spoon to stop her. "You should only put a cube of sugar in if you don't like sweet things." They both held the spoon with small trembles. "But at least you've finally looked at me."

"King Kai who is this?" She let go of the spoon and smiled politely.

"His name is Vegeta. A Saiyan like the one Princess Sylvia told you about."

"Aren't they having a crisis on Earth right now?" The blue friend nodded. "He gave himself up to protect them all." Yiu closed her eyes simply after his words. Her eyes moved rapidly as if reading something.

"Right now, Gohan who I deem is Goku's son is training very hard with Supreme right now. He will be there very shortly. Time here is longer, so I think it benefits you to train so that you may return stronger oh young Saiyan." She looked to Vegeta as if from a higher perspective; like she was talking to a child.

"Young?" he smirked back at her. "I don't intend on returning. That was my last humiliation." He crossed his arms. "Besides, I've got something I need to do here."

"What?" she asked defensively.

"You know." He sighed.

King Kai laughed now to let the tension up. "How about I tell some jokes huh?" He giggled. "Why was everyone jumping for joy? Because Joy was stuck to the roof!" He laughed so hard, he fell over in his chair turning bright red.

"That's funny." She sipped on some tea.

"Isn't it?" Vegeta added, but never breaking his eye-contact.

"Now this." He breathed in to catch some air. "What do you call a greasy chicken? A slick chick!"

The prince laughed with him now too. "That's right on point. Considering we have the perfect example."

"What?" she gripped her cup now.

"You heard me." He held up his chin. "You're sneaky. Always getting right through the small cracks without getting to the big issue."

"Me running away? You—" She bit her lip hard trying to think, but she was beat. "You're right. I've been running away, but now it's different. I've come back to Shen, and I will fix everything." She drank all of her tea and thanked King Kai.

"Not all of them." He raised his eyebrow. And as she walked away, the cup completely cracked into bit and pieces, even some parts turning into dust. Both men jumped back to safety.

"She's really mad." King Kai shook his head. "How can you talk to the Kami Kai like that?! Do you know her?"

"Perhaps, in another lifetime." Vegeta picked up the pieces of glass. "But I suppose that's become just a distant shattered memory just like this."

"Kami Kai, she's been through a lot."

"I know." He placed the glass down. "Some of it anyway…"

"Her powers, she struggled with it. There was a time when she couldn't control them, and those were the more difficult times for Shen. She's become better now, but she believes it in herself that she was given this power to protect people. Remember when I told you that Shen was unpredictable? Well, it's only because she uses her powers to draw forth the air flow. That's why the weather here is always bright and sunny, never too hot or cold. And that's all she ever does; always thinking the best for her people, and she never allows herself to feel anything."

"I've always known there was so much more to her than a simple girl…but this is—"

"What?" King Kai shook his head. "I don't know what kind of crazy past you guys have had, but it's different now. I think she believes it's out of her line to care for just one person. She was created to be left alone in solitude. It's for the sake of Shen and the universe anyhow." He looked at Vegeta who was staring into the broken cup. "That girl, already at this age, and yet so young at mind. I wish somebody could teach her."

**.**

**.**

**.**

That day, was the day of Towning, which meant she had to go out and see the entire city, and that it was safe. But the city was as big as a whole continent, anything beyond the city were forests of wild malevolent being-eating plants. Not a cloud was in sight, and there was nothing but light. Like always, there was no moon here, and no night for that matter. "Kami!" the people with baskets above their head stopped to bow and greet her. Teenagers ran by with confidence, all wanting to be just as powerful as her. She made a short stop into an isolated area, a park of somewhat. Then behind a barrier of bars and electric blue stood a broken damaged tree. It embodied, for what seemed to be a person. The tree was leafless, and looked feeble, atop its branches laid various nests. Nests for dragon eggs, from which Shens were born from. She witnessed a couple praying for the hope of children at the foot of it. For each time that she came out for Towning, the same couple had come out to pray. And she felt for her people. There was no use for a chance at longevity if they could no longer reproduce. And she knew it in herself that they were at their ends. After the couple finished praying, she stepped inside herself to take a look at the tree. It was not one, but two people. Her ancestors who built this very place themselves locked hands and embraced. Their lifeless wooden eyes seemed to be staring at her, trying to tell her something. "Maybe you guys will listen to me." She swept the leaves away gently with the movements of her hands. "This power, I've learned to embrace it, but how can I use this to help Shen? You guys made this place right, so tell me. Please." There was no response but a wind that blew past her. "Why?!" She began to shout. "Is this our end?!" She made fists gritting her teeth so hard, they could have chipped.

"What is your power?" a burly accented voice questioned.

She turned around hoping to be saved, but by what? "Why did you follow me?" she felt angered. "Go back to other world. You do not belong here."

"I don't care, because I know, I have a place right next to you." He pointed beside her.

"What are you saying? Go away."

"King Kai told me." He smiled with an ashamed face. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Her dry laughter hurt him. "You and me, we were over long before this. In fact, I don't even think that our little run in was real. It was so miniscule. It ought to mean nothing more than what it really was."

"I can't forgive myself."

"For what?!" she repeated in a more furious tone. "The moment you hid your life away from me? The moment I was branded away, toyed with, and then shoved down to come back to a place I most despised? It's too late." She hugged her knees, feeling the growing ache. "I thought, at that time, that I had finally been freed from my destiny. A destiny I so much denied. A destiny, I never once thought was mine. But here I am, wasting away just as I predicted so early on."

"It doesn't have to be like this." His arms were kept crossed, but he was more than anguished. "More than anything, it's caused me great remorse to be told all of this after so many years. Even though I have cared for Bulma, and our family, I never once forgot you. I was afraid of that."

"You afraid?" she chuckled with sniffles. "I never forgot, simply because I was afraid of losing a part of me. I was merely afraid of losing what I was able to feel once. It reminds me of a time where I once could be like everyone else. Once, when I hadn't been tainted with so stupidly."

"Then." He spoke up pulling her chin up so that they could see each other." Doesn't that mean that you missed me too? Doesn't the fact that you remembered me, mean that you _do_ care for me." It was no longer a question, he was speaking the truth. She yanked away and turned herself around. "I've thought about you many times in my life down on Earth. You've taught me something valuable, that I will never be able to forget. Never… For the first time." He turned her around. "This was beating." He hit his chest over and over. "Imagine me, longing for someone. It was probably lust at first, but who would know such turn of events would befall me and I could feel like this? And now I can't forget!"

"What are you trying to say!?" she wept more into his arms, beating him over and over until she toppled onto her knees. "How dare you think that you can just come here and open me as you please? The wounds are still open….You know the consequences! Please, don't tell me anymore. I wouldn't be able to take it again. Don't tell—"

"I'm telling you to love me!" he held her tight, but carefully, afraid that he might break her if he held her how he really wanted to. She grew so fragile and thin over the years away, which made him grasp her all the more.

"No." she sobbed, taking in breaths that were short and then long. "We can't. I don't want to be the other woman. I don't want this hardship anymore. We can't!"

"We can." He kissed her neck and kept his lips there. He missed this nostalgic smell. Something he could never really describe, but he ached for. He felt the after rain essence, awash over him by just being next to her. "We can. I'm never going back to Earth, because this time, I can stay right next to you. After all this is the afterlife for me. When I died, I died to protect the people I cared for, but I also wished that I could meet you again in some life. I believe this is it. Let's start anew here." He tucked her wavy hair behind her ear.

"I don't know." She said in a broken voice. "I don't think I'll be able to live like this. It's not right."

"Just try with me. I've been waiting for this." He pulled her away to see her face. "You're the one I need now. Don't keep running."

"We can't just solve it like this." She shook her head.

"That's why we're solving it together." He hugged her just a bit tighter. "We'll be together Yiu; until the end."

"My name... You said my name." she grinned with the tears stopping. "That's a first."

"Well." He looked away embarrassed. "You never really told me in the first place."

"You never asked!" she hugged him with all of her strength and longing. The future was often unpredictable even though she could foresee many things. With this one last shot in her hands maybe things would change if she gave it a chance.

* * *

**Tell me what you think? Anyways I hope you enjoyed. And I will see you guys Monday!**

**-Honeybunches123**


	8. Fleeting Perfect

**Fleeting Perfect**

She woke to warm sheets and a hand over her waist. At first, she was afraid, but then she remembered yesterday. It happened fast, perhaps too fast, but there was nothing more that she wanted in the moment. This happiness, it would surely last this time. She believed his words, and the both of them would do whatever to keep it. Careful not to awaken him, she squirmed lightly out of his arms with pink on her cheeks. "Hmm." He pulled her and kissed her back. "Where are you going?"

"Just to wash up." She laughed. "I want to look my best for a certain someone."

"Who cares? You're beautiful every moment to me." He let go and lay flat now. "It's a perfect day for naps." She blushed and touched his cheek.

"This all seems too surreal. I can't believe that you're here, right now, next to me." She couldn't contain her laughs of joy. "I really like waking up now!"

He grabbed her by the shoulders and hugged her. "I can't believe I'm the clingy type." He spoke into her neck, tickling her with his breath. And just as he leaned over to face her, she looked away. He neared her lips again. "What? We already spent the night together, isn't it natural we kiss?"

"Yeah!" she scrunched her brows looking ripe as a strawberry. "We only fell asleep hugging each other! None of that human stuff you think about!"

"Still." He continued to tease. "Who was the one who wouldn't let me go last night? Do you even know what it means to invite a man over into your room?"

"Pu-Wh-Ha-What?! How can you—" He sealed her, softly, gently, caressing her so carefully with so much emotion packed away.

"The real first one should be soft like that—Is what you're thinking huh?"

"Shut up!" she slapped him just enough to get him to react. "You're not getting anymore, you perve!"

"That's a first for a Prince!" He smirked and then followed by closely.

"Kami Kai." A man in extravagant Shen attire bowed to her. "Please, if you could check the kingdom again today before your prior duties."

She nodded simply and sent him away with the flick of her wrist. "Come." She smiled to Vegeta and walked out of the gates majestically. There was nothing new in town. People turned their faces to their feet as she passed and threw away what they were doing previously. And even though it seemed so lively just a few minutes before, it was dead silent now. For a moment, she kept her gaze low, chaffing her arm while looking at the rows of her people. An uncomfortable twisting in her core scared her. Though it was merely respect for her, she found it to her dislike. So many people. So many eyes. So many faces that shunned her away.

Even Vegeta himself did not walk beside her. When he began to, he noticed a separation of classes. That though he too was royal, she was their Valiant ruler. Her head was held upright steadily without faltering and each step she took was a step of commanding silence. He couldn't find it in himself to be near her. It seemed wrong.

"Die!" somebody in the crowd threw dishes at her. With the clasp of her hands, she was able to make the wares land softly onto the ground, but it was too soon to relax. Even as they settled down, they shattered into pieces. "Did you see that?!" more people joined in. "She's a monster! The Kami Kai is a disgusting monster. Flee before death!"

"She deserted us before! Kill her!"

"Why you?!" he stood out, but she shook her head at him. What they spoke was nothing short of the truth. She did leave them to their deaths, and she knew that she wouldn't be forgiven so easily. As they entered behind the empty gates of the Birthing Tree, Vegeta slammed the gates closed. "What the hell was that?! Do you stand for that kind of idiotic blabber? If I were you, I would have sent that fool flying off on his two feet."

"You don't understand." She touched the tree with a softened expression. "I wish it was as easy as that, but what they all said…it's true."

"They don't know anything." He crossed his arms defendant. "You could stand to be more of a royal pain you know. You _are_ the Kami Kai." She laughed with a little water in her eyes.

"Yes. I could be a royal pain I suppose." Yiu grabbed his hands and intertwined them. "But that's why I have you here with me. I mean, you're always saying you're a prince right?"

"Sure." He rolled his eyes embarrassed again.

"Over here!" two children threw their ball back and forth. A little boy ran after it to retrieve it, when he suddenly fell and tripped before her. He peered at the young woman with a sense of overwhelming fear.

"Pierre!" his mother cried and bowed their heads down forcefully. "Oh please Kami Kai don't hurt him! We apologize deeply!" The small girl ran to the both of them with tears now too. And just as they excused themselves she took the children's hands a bit too forcefully. "Oh please!" the mother cried hysterically now. "Please don't kill them!"

"I won't…" she spoke meekly almost afraid. "Your children they're…"

"Oh." She stopped wailing and watched Yiu lean over to her children.

"Hi there." She tried to smile. "My name is Yiu. What are your names?"

"I'm Lin!" the little girl sniffed hard and stood in front of the boy protectively. "Don't hurt my brother you evil Lady!"

She chuckled at her with a silly grin on her face. "Lin you're very funny. But I don't want to hurt him." Yiu moved on over to him and pleat his hair. "You're name is Pierre right?" he nodded with snot all over his face. "It's okay. Don't cry." With a grasp of her hands she was able to take the ball and spin it on her finger.

"Cool!" they grinned. "We want to learn that too!"

"Like this!" she placed it on to his finger and spun the ball.

"Woah!" He laughed now.

"How about this?" she spun the ball in mid air. "Although I don't really know if I can teach you this. Hehe."

"That's okay!" the girl grinned. "Miss Yiu. I take back what I said. You're not an evil lady."

"Thank you." Yiu smiled a bit relieved. "Lin you're a brave girl. Always protect your brother. And Pierre you're a good kid."

"We should be going." The mother grabbed her kids and hurriedly ushered them along. "I beg you." She shouted as she sped away. "Please don't kill them!"

"What's her problem?" Vegeta spat after her. "Yiu why—" when he turned to look at her, she was halfway back to the palace gates in that same manner she had come out in; unapproachable.

"Kami Kai, you've returned." Another soldier bowed on his knees. "The master chamberlain requests for you in the archives." Usually, he'd be told to leave with a movement of her hand, but this time that did not happen.

"Soldier." She folded her hands before her; her voice somewhat distant and forceful. "Stand up." He did. "And lift your head, so you're eyes meet that of mine soldier."

"Yes ma'am!" he responded and cautiously met her sharp emerald eyes. "…Umm…Yes." He continued to look at her uncomfortably.

She blinked but never looked away. "Soldier, are you afraid of me?"

"…" He shifted with his feet and dropped on his knees again.

"Are you?"

"Please spare me. I'm merely a foot soldier who needs money for my wife and children. Please don't kill me. My wife cannot fend for herself and my children are much too small. So please don't kill me!" His face was almost plastered to the floor now.

"Go." She turned away coldly with a little anger. "Leave me be foot soldier!"

The prince face-palmed himself. "Seriously…That's more like it don't you think?" She shook her head and simply walked into the archives. "That fear in their eyes. Isn't it a great feeling?" he laughed to himself. "Foolish people. They don't even know the extent of your powers."

"They do." She skimmed the rows of books looking for the Master Chamberlain. "They have every right to be afraid. I am a monster." Her lips formed in a small frown and her gaze was empty.

"Stop." He intertwined his hands with hers a bit worried. "Why do you keep calling yourself that with _that _kind of expression? It doesn't suit you one bit. I'll say this over and over if you need me to. You are as you are and no one or nothing else."

"Is it okay?" she suddenly drew back shyly with a tender smile played on her lips. "Can lean into your arms right now?"

"Whatever." She embraced him tightly and even though he was first to deny, he hugged her back just the same as compensation for those three little words he couldn't say well. It was only then when he grasped her again he began to realize. She was trembling in his arms; a sign of fear. Yiu hid away whatever she was thinking very well, and he would have never known if she didn't lean on him. The puzzle came together, and he understood why she never wanted to return. Her people weren't the friendliest and it was partially her fault for letting them step all over her, but they were all afraid of what she could do. Perhaps they even celebrated her disappearance when she was on Earth. She could crush a handful of people if she willed to and that thought alone haunted their minds. There was nothing stopping her from doing it.

But then, they didn't know her like he had learned to care for. She wasn't a cold ruthless killer, no. If anything, the name suited him more. Rather Yiu seemed much too overbearing for other's sake, and quite frankly it annoyed him sometimes. He felt her pain knowing all too well what royalty was like. And hers was just the same: an uninviting and lonely throne awaiting her until her death bed. He tightened his grip on her and exhaled into her neck. "Geez…Be more like me. The Prince of all Saiyans."

"Say." She looked up at him with a silly grin. "If you're a prince, then I should be a Princess!"

"Fool." He looked away reddened. "You're already a princess of your own kind, and sort of the ultimate ruler. What more would you want?"

"Just to be yours would be the best really." She walked to the shelves and flipped through the pages of a random book simply.

"If you don't want an ambush don't talk like that." He spoke in a forceful manner with a reddened face and turned around. She laughed at him feeling like she got her revenge for this morning.

"I'm confident I could take you on. I'm not the Human you met on Earth."

"Sure, but we're not on the same page here. Rather, it's—No forget it." He didn't bother to turn. "Figure this out on your own."

"What?" Before she could look up, he pressed himself up against her, and finally holding her with his hands. He kissed her rougher this time. Over and over, but she didn't seem to mind. She kissed back too; both of them like starving lone wolves. And that's when he bit her.

"Ow!" She pulled back breathing hard and flustered at the action. "Is that what humans do too?"

"I told you." He covered his mouth with overly pink cheeks. "Stop saying stuff that'll drive me insane, or else I really might just be." She was at loss too. This was really unlike him, but she seemed to always forget he too was also a man who could be flustered. "I'll go get some water for us." He quickly made a lame excuse and left. She sat back onto the shelf and propped the book against her thighs. Maybe some reading would get her mind off of how adorable he appeared to her just now. She flipped back and forth through the pages with him harboring in her mind. He really was too adorable even if he would have been angry at the word.

"Kami Kai!" King Yemma called after her from his desk.

"Yemma?!" she dropped her book, letting a loose page slip. "What is it?"

His face was pale now from it's usual tone of glistening red."Take a look at Earth please! The energy isn't good, and at this rate, a planet will be lost."

"Is Buu really that strong?" She picked the book back up.

"Yes! He's even absorbed Gohan! At this rate, everyone is sure to die!"

She bit her lips unsure of what to do. "I can't leave Shen palace just yet."

"Yes I know." He sounded desperate. "Please send down Vegeta. He is there with you correct?"

"Yes." She nodded really not wanting to let go of him just yet.

"It will anger him deeply to know his Bulma and their son have been absorbed too."

"His son…" the term rolled off awkwardly. "I will send him away when he gets back. Thanks Yemma… I will."

She picked up the one that slipped away fazed. _He _just came back, and this was to be their brand new beginning. But it was as she already felt within her gut long before. She stared at the loose page blankly. It didn't belong in the book; this paper was much too thick to belong…

_A time before, Shens were the ones who wrote all history for the entire world. They were at the peak of power, keeping in mind that the Kami Kai was born from the Shens. Some even said they seemed pretentious. People of the dragons. Dragon People. There was once a time when peace remained in all corners of this universe, and for that very reason was the attack of Shen in year 392. Peace had mellowed the Shens, and in their mistake, they had become just a legend, now in the moment remained nothing but any empty name. The Shens had become too kind, believing that evil had been locked away forever. In that year, unidentified aliens from the Northern Hemisphere came across Shen; finding that is was more than just a useful planet. If they could control the Shens as well, it meant they could pull the strings of the Kami Kai. This man who stood at his own race claimed for world domination; King of the Saiyans. His men in strange armor were invincible. All of them with tails of their own, they carried a massive amount of impeccable power. The war went on for a few days longer than planned, but on the night of a full moon, these fearless soldiers rose up to terrifying monsters, the one named Oozaru. Much of the city was destroyed, and many Shens died during that battle. Yes, including the former Kami Kai Shen Yumen, and his wife the Queen Shen Senma. They destroyed the moon and placed a curse to try and stop the mighty Oozaru, causing for Shen to only receive sunlight from this day onwards. It backfired and time sped up on Shen. Time was too late, the kingdom was much too weakened to fight back now. The pompous man who claimed the planet now tried to kill every last one before they struck back, but in vain; one got away. And that one was Princess Yiu. Destroying the Travel Zones from the outside along with the men blew them away into places of the galaxy, and now this young child will be lost forever. However, the people of Shen hope that possibly we will find a way to her with Princess Sylvia still growing. For who knows how long it will be again until the Shens are found. For who knows when this piece of history will be seen again._

_ -ScriptXXX Year 392 _

"That...That's not true." She stuffed the paper back and threw the book across the room as hard as she could. "A Saiyan…killed my parents?" Flashes painted themselves in the back of her head. The face of a man she vaguely saw flickered back and forth. He had brown flaming hair and outgrown mustache, but underneath all that was the face of someone she knew. And to her hearts satisfaction, she told herself over and over Vegeta had nothing to do with that man.

"What killed them?" Vegeta interrupted her and gave her the glass, but she shoved his hand away lightly. The images in her mind quickly pulled away, and suddenly she couldn't remember him anymore.

"It's nothing." She stuffed the book back into the shelves paranoid. "Thanks for the water." She gulped away.

~Grruuu

She laughed. "We don't eat food here regularly, but if you want; we can get some."

"What makes you think that?" He looked away as she arched her eyebrow.

"C'mon." she pulled his hand and took him into a room filled with piles of food. "Sometimes when souls die; they still are hungry for food, but we haven't had visitors for years, so the food just sits here. It doesn't expire so it's relatively safe to eat."

"Wahnt shum?" he stuffed his face diligently.

"No." she giggled. "Shens don't eat food. All we need is water and light. So nobody ventures in here except the Master Chamberlain I think. But I suppose." She took a huge bite into meat stuffed into a bun. "Woaw?! What ish dish? Ish great!"

"Hot Dog." He gulped and then smudged away the crumbs on her face. "You sure are a messy eater."

"Well." She shrugged. "Can't blame me, I haven't really done it since that time on Earth." She ate it all in another bite and grinned.

"What's with that smile? So cheesy." He nudged her to turn the other way.

Yiu pressed her cheeks together now. "Look!"

"Huh—That's such a horrid face!" He laughed so hard, she could hear the echo in his chest. "But it's mine." He buried her face in his chest, hoping that she could forget what her people thought. If they didn't dare to care for her, he would. "All of these sides you show, they're mine."

"Mh-hm." She spoke muffled. "Always."

* * *

**Tell me what you think? I would greatly appreciate :)!**

**Till Next time!**


	9. Resistance

**Upload just a day early :)! I'll be busy tomorrow, and it looks like I won't have time. So I thought it was better to be safe than sorry. Errr(-.-)" if that can apply here LOL! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Resistance**

It was cold, really cold even with all of this sunlight in the night. But all of her mind was blank. There were many things she was thinking about, things she needed to think, but exactly which one? No, tonight was another sleepless night. She didn't need it anyway. She wasn't tired. She hadn't been tired in the last decade and a half. "What?" he sat beside her on the rim of the marble slab and draped a blanket over her. "You'd freeze with that nightgown you're wearing."

"…" She kept her gaze away emptily.

"Hey." He took her hands and cupped them. "What's the matter? I'm not a therapist, but you can talk. Depends if I want to listen though." She lightly nipped him on the face with a fist.

"I don't think you'd want to hear about my woman issues anyways." She felt strange for lying to him so easily.

"Oh." He frowned. "Yeah you're right." He walked away with a hand in the air. "Going to bed. The Master Chamberlain gave me a room." _If I can get some sleep in this weather…_

"See ya." Yiu knew it wasn't going to be easy with a previously married man. Kami's sake, he hadn't even been properly divorced. But this time, they were doing something for themselves, and that alone kept them happy in this glass covered world. But just as glass was, it was easy to shatter; destiny was intent on keeping them apart. Her smile faded into a thin line while watching the man she so deeply cared about; once more afraid of their future.

"Kami Kai." An older man walked out slowly from another door.

"Master Chamberlain."

"Have you gone to the archives today and taken in all the information on the Northern Quadrant?"

"Yes." Yiu clasped her hands. "I do believe so."

"Good." He fixed the cloth draped over his shoulder. "And although Earth is also important, Shen is as well."

"Master Chamberlain you know don't you? About the Saiyans."

He nod once stoic. "I've lived through those years; waiting for you to return. I was the one who wrote that script. You had to read it."

_I don't understand…_She scrunched her brows together with mixed emotions.

"Kami Kai." He sighed. "I have served for various generations of the Kami Kais, and although I retain my youthfulness my time is coming to an end soon. I believe it would be very beneficial for you to have a good and thorough understanding of everything around you. What you do can also be taken into account for Shen. All your choices affect our people." She gripped her hands knowing what he referred to. "Such a shame for you to be caught like this. Kami Kai, you have many other potential suitors that are pure. It was a mistake to let such filth walk our fine Shen."

She slammed the balcony doors together; hyperventilating. "You will hold your tongue when it comes to my personal affairs. Do not follow after me." Yiu floated off the balcony and out into town. Though it was bright as day, it was silent as night. Step by step, she hoped that this frustration would melt away.

"Help!" somebody screamed from the alleyway. "Help!"

"Get her in the cart now!" another spat gruffly.

When Yiu realized where her feet had taken her, it was through a much more barren part of town. It was near the edge of her barrier where the wild nature roamed for as far as the eye could see. She lined herself against a barrel as shadows on the opposite wall moved about rashly. Bandits were shoving women and children into the cart; one family of which were the ones from earlier this morning. Worn faces appeared from within the caravan; looking lost and frail. Taking in a deep breath into her diaphragm, she pitched her lowest voice. "This one tried to escape!" With that, she tore her dress at the bottom and threw herself into the alley. "You'll never catch me!" her voice jumped back to a normal octave. "Let me go!"

"Hehehe." One man pulled off his mask with a scruffy shave. "What do we have here? A noble?" He took out his sword and poked at her shredded clothing. "Your clothes don't exactly look poor either." Yiu spat on him defensively, but he wiped it off with a smirk. "You little!...Let me tell you, start acting like the rest of us before I slit that little princess throat of yours. Lock her up!" he kicked her in her gut. "The Boss will surely like you."

The trio from before looked at her worriedly. The bandits should have been easy for her to beat, but she simply put a finger to her lips and mouthed. "Everything will be alright." The cart was covered with a thick cloth so there was no telling where they could be. Thankfully, the planet was like an inventory in her mind. The smell of a humid place and the thick air, and shifting weather; they were in the Moorsuhm forest; a place inhabited by large fungi and other small predator plants.

"Get out!" The bandits dragged them by a cloth that was connected all of the prisoners. Yiu walked slowly with observing the slump. Through the wild nature; these people made small homes underground. First, the men and boys in the group were kicked into cells for labor the next morning. Many of their faces were dirt ridden alongside with the unsanitary living conditions. Afterwards, they passed a festive hall with other bandits drinking the night away; women in both arms. At first, she was shoved into the room too, but the man from before yanked her back out. "You're going here! Enjoy the boss, he's a real lady killer!" he tossed her into another room like a pillow and walked away with a grand chuckle.

This room was large and much quieter, yes much. Drapes of reds and gold hung from great big pillars. Suddenly, there was a pitter and a patter and then it died. And then one more, but it too faded. She looked back and forth hoping to see signs of anyone, then that's when she spotted them. Two young women lay silently with their arms folded neatly. She checked for a pulse; but nothing came, they were dead.

"Oh a new toy." His voice was cold and deadly sending chills down her spine. His hair was almost as long as hers, but collected loosely into a soft braid. His eyes were a ruby red without the slightest hint of green; a normal Shen color.

"What did you do to them?" she gulped hard feeling his power level. It didn't seem strong, but then again there was something off about him.

Wrapping his finger around a furry little tail, he laughed so emptily, it brought heightened her defenses. "Don't worry about them. Stupid girls, drinking poison to escape me, and I wonder if I really am that bad? After all they are in a better place than here. Who in their right mind would want to live here? Damned for eternity and death by this meager living; no not me. I've lived here so long, nothing excites me."

Yiu grit her teeth and stared helplessly at the two thinking; if only she had gotten here faster. There was a reason why her parents believed in non-violence, and this was exactly what she was afraid of. When she was younger, there was a time she enjoyed practicing such things because it was simply entertainment. But it was only when she was older that she realized how much of it wasn't simple entertainment. Finding out she enhanced the gift of gravity she was given; she grew afraid. Would she turn just as evil, just as wicked? Her mind ran amok, not even bothering to notice that she was in the presence of a mad man. _Just how many have died so far? How long have I let this run without my prior knowledge?_ "Why?!" she slapped him so hard it echoed through the room.

"Because! I am the bringer of death to all Shens. I am the destruction, and I will see to it." He spit a vivid red from his mouth and laughed. "I'm alive after all! Look, I've got some blood!" He rubbed his chin and leaned towards her. "Interesting. What did you say your name was? Well, whatever that isn't important." He took her by the waist. "You don't need to know the name of your killer."

"Back off!" she pushed him away just enough. "What you are doing here is wrong."

"Tell me something I don't already know." He shrugged and walked over with a smug expression. "You really are feisty. Perhaps, this time I shall be saddened by your death." He turned away and walked into the bed in a corner. "Join me if you want. Sleep on the floor if you must."

**.**

**.**

**.**

He really did just sleep like that. She shrugged and sat on a chair facing the warm fire. At least, there was something warm like the sun here. "Such a beautiful glow that it matches that of our glorious sun. It's a shame that you can't be shared with the rest of everybody." She had to find a way to save all of her people, and quick.

"Stop talking to yourself." He opened his eyes irritated. "I'm trying to sleep. Aren't you the least bit tired after being kidnapped?" She shook her head. "Well, this is certainly a first. I've never met a simpleton like you. You don't even realize your situation do you?"

"And if I do then what?" sighed Yiu. "If this is to be my fate, what can I do? Throw a fit, cry, shout, drink poison? All of those would bring my end closer don't you think?" She folded her hands in her lap and looked to him. "Would they not?"

"Certainly." He smirked. "Wise words from a feeble woman. True. What else can you do?" He kicked off the covers and pulled her into bed. "Someone like you shouldn't have to die so quickly. I say you can stay mine."

"And if I say no?" she looked up at him apathetically.

"You have no choice." He laughed. "But you can run if you want. I doubt you'll live to see the sun again."

"Run from what?" she smirked back.

"That's a challenge." He sat upright and gathered a tiny fur tail into his hands. "It's a pity for someone with fine features like yourself to be wasted."

"Boss Enzo!" one of his men bursted through the doors with the family from before. "These three right here tried to escape."

"Dispose of them." He said quickly without a second thought.

"Wait!" Yiu shoved pass Enzo and pushed the other man aside. "How can you kill these three for wanting what was rightfully theirs?"

"Listen up." Enzo grabbed her with his tail; arms crossed. "I don't take runners lightly. If you've ever ventured in the Moorsuhm forest then you know that those without survival skills won't make it back to the Kami Kai's barrier. So I'm actually doing them a favor by ending their life sooner." He crushed her up against a pillar and then tossed her out the doors. "Lock her up and assign her labor tomorrow morning."

Bandits dragged her along with chains again until they came back to the cells. Yiu sat on a makeshift bed from drift wood and watched other prisoners. "Excuse me." She tapped one man by the shoulders from the next cell. "What do they mean by labor?"

"Oh that." The old man grinned toothlessly. "We just collect firewood and simple items. It really is like a hunter-gatherer job, but don't worry it's not too hard." He cleaned his spectacles with his shirt and laughed. "They call me Grandpa Jin here, what is your name?"

"My name is Dahlia." She grinned hoping that he didn't see her lie through.

"What a strange name. I've never heard it before. It sounds other-worldly. You're not from here are you?"

"My parents named me while I was on the birthing tree. They told me it was a name from the Northern Hemisphere."

"Hmm." He nodded and then pointed his thumb to some of his inmates. "This is Hiro, Akira and Tetsuya." She looked over to them; teenage boys all with the same buzz cut and green Shen eyes. "They're still very young; probably in their mid fifties or so. But you say you're from the Birthing tree?" Yiu nodded. "Marvelous! You're the first person that I've talked to that wasn't born impurely."

"Impurely?" she shook her head. "What do you mean?"

"Well you are new." He sighed. "You and I are born from the Birthing tree, therefore from much older generations. But these three right here were born from a female's womb as are many other neighbors around here. If you know anything about the Northern Hemisphere, then you know our bodies are built very similarly. It's dangerous and has many health issues, but since the death of the Birthing Tree this has been the only way to procreate. Boss Enzo is trying to save us all."

"The Birthing Tree isn't dead, and I hardly call this a neighborhood." Yiu spoke a bit harshly. "Don't you want to live under free will?"

"That's where you've been brainwashed. People from the big town don't know how beneficial it is to live here in the forest. It's not like they leave us unsheltered. And our biggest advantage is that we live away from the wicked Kami Kai; somebody who can kill us in a flash. What a truly frightening person."

_Imagine if he knew. _She bit her lips. "But Grandpa Jin…is this means of a rebelling against the Kai?"

"No." he crossed his legs. "I wouldn't call it that just yet. The only one who really wants to remove the Kai is Boss Enzo for unknown purposes. Rumor has it that he isn't all Shenlonian. But I'm just an old man blabbering away." He turned away giving a jolly laughter to all. "It's not a bad idea though, wanting to leave. I would love to see the sun every day."

Yiu lay down onto the hard stiff wood, pretending to sleep. If what Grandpa Jin said held true, then she could make many assumptions about Enzo. Sure he had the black silk hair, but his eyes were a different color, he bled red, and he needed to sleep often. Those were the things Shens didn't do. Not to mention, he had a tail like that of a monkey she had seen in a zoo once on Earth.

**.**

**.**

The Saiyan Prince lay awake too; thinking about her. She seemed to be a little disappointed, and that alone made him upset. _Am I doing something wrong? _The twisting in his core thought so. He kicked off his sheets and ran to her room. "Yiu?" he knocked twice meekly. "I'm coming in." the doors creaked slowly as he stepped inside only to be met with solitude. That instant, he knew something was wrong. She was always in her room, and if she went somewhere she told him. "Yiu!" he called off her balcony and tried to feel her power level. The strange weather here made him lose his senses, but he could feel it. It was weak like a dim fire in the rain, which must have meant she wasn't in town. She was somewhere, close but far, in the terrifying wilderness of Shen.

* * *

**Tune in next time to see some parts of Shen beyond the barrier! Oh and it may be some fluff in the next chapter or perhaps too explicit for some so WARNING :) based on the audiences' judgement.**

**As always, I appreciate you folks taking the time to read, but I hope you guys will also Review and help me with my writing (or to just tell me that I suck or that I'm doing okay would be cool). (Help me through, these are hard times man.) JKJK.**

**See you guys and gals next time on Monday!**

**-HB123**


	10. Another One

**Another One**

Her hands grew blisters within the next two days from the worn axe she held and shovel from digging the caves. What would the people in the palace be foing now. She needed to get back before anything bad took place there as well. Yiu was beat, but saying so would only be admitting her defeat. Enzo came around just to watch her; and every time with a cunning smile. She was given clothes to change into, but she refused them as well. It was better to wear her torn attire than to become a prisoner.

"Long live Boss Enzo!" everybody cheered in the festive hall as he made his empowering speech.

"Thank you." He stood on the platform with his sly grin. "People of Shen… No! People of Mound Utopia, we are doing the right thing. We are building a foundation for the rest of this forsaken planet. That wench locked up in her palace; ignoring the rest of her kind. But I will not do the same! With the Birthing tree dead dawns a new age of perfection! We are our own and free from the clutch of that malevolent beast. The Kami Kai! Never again shall we lower our heads away from her face and cower in fear."

"Long live Boss Enzo!" they shouted and cheered again. Yiu looked at them disheartened. She already lost the battle. With this many people up against her, there was no way she could save them all. _Would they even let me?_

"Dahlia!" Hiro called after her. "Grandpa Jin he's been confined into his cell! He tried to escape."

"Escape?" Tetsuya turned around. "But why would he want to leave Mound Utopia?"

Akira sighed. "And I thought last night he was just blabbering again. He was telling me about how he wanted to live in the sun before he leaves this world."

_It's all because of me! _Yiu clenched her fists and stomped out of the hall.

"Where are you going?" the bandit guards forced her back.

"Take me to the cells." She told them once.

**.**

**.**

"Pierre!" Yiu dropped to her knees at the little boy and his family who too were locked up. "Why are you here and not at the hall?"

"Miss Yiu!" the little boy cried. His mother and sister stayed hovering in the corner of the cage. "My mom is sick! Is she going to be okay?" She took the thin cloth from her bead and gave it to him while biting her lips. "Dad is waiting for us at home. We want to go home."

"Lin. Pierre…" she looked at them miserably feeling defeated and useless. If she blew her cover now and took them home; she would leave the rest. And then the next time they'd be ready for her attack. She couldn't blow this out of proportion and make it a war. Both sides didn't have the provisions and it would surely mean death.

"Move it!" the guards grabbed her by the hair and dragged her along. "We don't have all day."

Yiu yanked her hair back as she closed the gates angrily. "Grandpa Jin!" Yiu tugged on his shirt across cells. "How can you leave like that? I thought—" He fell over onto his side with smoke rising from his body. His eyes were rolled up so far there was only white and his mouth hung open. "Grandpa Jin….." she covered her mouth and backed up with a churning in her stomach. In his old wrinkled skin on his barren chest encased blue pebbles, still burning holes.

"Eel stones!" her breath was hitched as she removed them away with the tips of her fingers carefully. "How can they do this to you?!"

"Beautiful isn't it?" Enzo walked by opening her cell with his tail wagging behind. "It was your idea wasn't it? Poor old fart, he never had a chance and yet you gave him the motivation." Yiu grit her teeth that some of it may have chipped off, but she knew it was true. He wouldn't have died if she just kept her mouth shut. Enzo clapped sarcastically. "So before you can kill any of my slaves, I'm going to lock you up in my room."

**.**

He threw her aside and sat at the dining table filled with Shen delicacies. These were things she had only seen once when she came back from Earth. The palace had a commemoration for her return. Yiu watched him devour the food hungrily making her think about Vegeta. Though there were things at stake now she often thought about him each moment she had the chance to. Would he be angry, sad, or lonely? After all, she did leave him alone in the palace on some planet he didn't even know about. But the difference was he was strong even without her so for her, missing him was far worse.

"What's up with that look on your face?" Enzo finished clearing his fiftieth plate. "Instead of a smile, you should have a look of terror upon your face." He sighed and placed the silverware down.

Her smile grew bigger still; ignoring whatever the bandit boss had to say. In the moment now, her heart was caught up in the memories of the Prince again. For she longed to embrace him and see his expressions from when she provoked him.

He started up again. "Really. Do you not realize—"

"Wouldn't you rather be at a table full of people?" Yiu asked without switching her gaze away from the wooden piece. "People come to watch you. People stand by your side and do what you want them to. Sometimes you even lose yourself in the crowd, and perhaps it is for the better. But in the end all that's left to return to is the silence of your own breath in a cold room. Nobody would like to admit it, but it's lonesome isn't it?" She turned to him with a pained smile. "All we can hope for is that somebody will find us, and choose to stay."

He gazed at her somewhat dumbfounded, and then a laugh came from deep within. "Perfect." He walked over to her: spirits high and toothy grin on his face to wrap his arms at her waist. "And I think I've just found the person who should find me." He pressed his lips onto hers but she zipped up tight. "Hmm." He shrugged. "It does seem a bit rash doesn't it? But in the long run, I might not kill you just yet." He pushed her up against the wall with his hands sliding along her legs. "You know about the impure breeding right? It should be no surprise to you now. It's your lucky day you might be able to conceive my child."

"I don't think so!" a power blast blew the doors aside. "The line for this woman has already been filled by me."

"Vegeta!" Yiu turned over to the entrance. "How did you get here?!"

He peeled off some vines and leaves from his ripped armor. "You didn't think house plants could keep me away did you? As soon as I look away you disappear." He flew over, stripping her from Enzo and sweeping her into his arms. "The wait has been long, but it'll be fine now. I knew you were here, but I didn't think you'd be underground. Seems people are always underground where ever you—" she kissed him without a moment further and buried her face into his concrete chest.

"My my." Enzo shook his head. "What a heart breaker really Dahlia was it?" Then he glanced to the intruder. "You're definitely not Shenlonian. Who are you?!"

"Glad you asked." He smirked. "I am Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans; and the one who will end your life."

"Bold move. But I should be saying the same to you!" he shot a power blast at them, but they dodged. "Not bad."

"Watch out." Yiu gripped his hands. "Enzo is Shenlonian…but…."

"But what?" he gripped his white gloves.

"He's also Saiyan…."

Vegeta set her aside. "What?! That's impossible! There are only four Saiyans left and that includes half-breeds. He can't be."

"Oh but I am." Enzo ascended with his tail wagging behind. "You're quite the keen one on things aren't you Dahlia? That is why I will give you the honor of having children with my blood. How is it that you hold so much information?"

Vegeta shot a ki blast irritated. "Lip service is all you'll be giving pretty boy. Tell me have you heard of a Super Saiyan seeing as you are of my kind." Hs arms tucked at both sides he inhaled and then powered up.

Enzo brought his hands up. "Super Saiyan? Enlighten me oh great one. Then after I defeat you and your useless excuses; I will make Dahlia mine." He turned to her with a smirk. "Right?"

A flick of her hand brought him onto his knees again. "That should tell you everything, but just in case you don't get it let me spell that out for you. My real name is Yiu; Kami Kai Yiu. The one whom you've made out to seem like a wild beast. I suppose I couldn't put it more perfectly."

He kissed the air playfully and chuckled. "Never thought I'd be meeting you in person. Looks like I've been caught. Oh no. Whatever shall I do?"

"I'll make it easy and quick." Vegeta fixed his gloves and put his hand to his head.

"Go ahead." he punked Vegeta. "If you're the Kami Kai then you must know about the Saiyans on Shen. I've lived far beyond my father's lifespan because of my mother's blood. Me; a chameleon to both sides and yet I was far too wretched to stay on either. So I wanted to ruin the people who looked down on me. I contaminated your little pond with impure breeding. How does it feel being a part of this wretched place now? Can you imagine what a walking irony I was?!"

"No." she pulled Vegeta's hand down. "I'm not going to give you salvation. You will repay for those innocent lives you took for all eternity!" She sliced two slabs of marble from the floor and locked his hands together. "Try pulling it out and you'll rip your arms off."

"On your feet!" Vegeta kicked him up.

Even with the leading card in the bag, there was an even bigger one to capture; her strayed people. Bandits lay around in the entrance of the door passed out. "Fatality." She laughed to herself.

"Well, I wanted to get here as fast as I could." He looked away embarrassed while dragging Enzo.

Suddenly, there was a rumbling from within making dirt fall off. "How exactly did you get inside Vegeta?" she looked back and forth between the hall of confused people and his silence.

"I blew the ground up of course. What other way would the—"

"That was the one thing you weren't supposed to do!" she groaned. "We have to evacuate the people quickly before huge fungi eat us alive. They hate light, and if they get any sense of it, they turn into a feeding frenzy." Yiu ran inside and hastily climbed the platform. "Everybody get out! The walls are concaving!"

"Don't you think you could have mentioned that earlier?" he ran his hand through his hair.

Nobody listened. They all looked at her like she was crazy until somebody pointed out her identity. "Look that's the Kami Kai!"

"Where?!"

"Save us. She'll kill us all!"

Her words merely started a frenzy of its own. "Listen up you maggots!" Vegeta shouted frustrated. "In a few moments you'll all be Dragon sandwiches if you don't keep moving!" They only screamed more as a fungi penetrate through the roof. "Stupid nature." He spat and blasted a few away.

"Stop!" she deflected the last one with a flick of her hands. "You'll only awaken more of them. Take as many people as you can into safety."

"How?!" he looked at the broken crowd. "They're not even listening to you."

"So be it!" a gust of wind came forth from her body encasing the room in a barrier. "People of Mound Utopia…" she held the fungi back with her arms in the air and spoke with a calm voice but one of commandment. "No...people of Shen. I am not speaking to you as Kami Kai but just as another Shenlonian. If you want to live, then you will leave this place immediately. And I promise you your days on Shen will not be over ruled by me. Leave or die!" Sweat trickled down her cheeks with her back up against the barrier as the people slowly calmed down and made rational thoughts. She peeked through one eye and looked back to Vegeta. "Leave. Take Enzo and throw him into the palace dungeons."

"And leave you here?" he called back. "Never."

"Leave now! I'll be fine." she let brought down a hand and flung him out the exit with their prisoner until she sensed that they got to safety.

**.**

**.**

They all watched from inside the town's barrier. Rain, Wind, Snow, and hail all falling around. Far in the forest a large cloud of dust kicked up and blew over the fungi tops. The blast echoed as it ran along the rims of the sky, and finally it was silent. He couldn't feel her power level; it was far too weak. The uncomfortable twist in his chest turned, and he began to feel as he had on Earth when she wasn't there.

"How sad." Enzo laughed. "She's dead. Boom. Gone, forever!"

Without hesitation, he turned around and punched him right in the jaw. "Shut the hell up!" He point his hands to the weakened man and shot repeatedly. "Gallick Gun!"

"Hehehe." The half-breed wiped his mouth with his shoulder. "That Kami Kai. I'm sure she liked my gun!" he laughed harder now. "I enjoyed her yelping voice. How about you?" The prince scrunched his brows up with an ashen face. "By your expression, it seems you haven't yet done so. She must have been intent on the Birthing Tree. Poor you."

"Your exaggerations sicken me." Yiu heaved heavily as she descend. She glared at the injured man and slowly frowned.

"What?" he tried to laugh but coughed up some blood. "Kill me now. I'll only cause you trouble later." She shook her head silently and wiped his dripping chin. "Don't look at me like that…Don't! This isn't the last you'll see me."

"Shut up!" Vegeta pulled her back. "You're lucky she's here. If she weren't I would have killed you." He hurriedly dragged the prisoner along the dirt road as they made way into town. Many people scattered back to wherever they once came from; some still mumbling about how Yiu was still too dangerous but they were giving her the benefit of the doubt.

**.**

**.**

She sat on her bed after a clean change of clothes exasperated. "I'm sleeping here." Vegeta walked in after changing clothes too and sat beside her. She simply looked at her fingers rolling in circles around the other with her mind on the problem she left behind. "You idiot." He caressed her in his arms. "Why would you go out on your own? Have you no brains? There are reasons why I'm here."

"Sorry." She gripped onto his crisp turquoise shirt. "I didn't mean to leave you here. It just happened."

"Well, yeah 'just happened' isn't enough." He pulled back to look at her. "I don't know what that crazy prisoner of yours was talking about, but I believe he is definitely Saiyan. His tail proves it all. But I can't stand the fact that you didn't even consult me before leaving. Do you think you're the only one who strives on us?"

She cupped his face and smiled for reassurance. "I would have if I knew what was going to happen. They kidnapped me. But what really matters now is that we still have each other. Right?" That though she said such words, she couldn't confirm that little whimper in her heart. She had known too much.

"Whatever." He bit his inner cheek while looking at her ripped dress on a desk nearby. Those cuts didn't look like they came from the blow, and if he recalled, they were there before anything blew up. He knew that Enzo was bluffing when he spoke about Yiu in such a way. She was too strong to let that happen to her; but like a ghost it reappeared thought after thought harshening the dose of jealousy each time.

She wanted so badly to change subjects again. "Hey you know—" His lips went over and over hers roughly, softly, gently, and then passionately. He only stopped to breathe, but soon after he went in for more; pressing himself onto her and into the sheets. "Hey…" she pushed him up a little just to break the connection. "What's the matter with you?" She was breathing hard too with reddened cheeks.

"I..I can't take it." He let out in a perturbed tone. "I want to rip his entrails and leave his carcass out to dry."

She pulled him back down into an embrace. "He was just pushing your buttons silly. Besides, I'd rather kill myself than let him kill me."

"You don't understand." He sat up and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "He's a man and part Saiyan."

"So what?" she shrugged.

"See you don't get it." He shook his head. "Saiyans have fighting intelligence as you already know. But the second thing in their natural instinct is to find a mate. And I can clearly tell he thought of you as a mate. And…"

"Gah!" she rolled over with her face in the pillow steaming not being able to look at him anymore. She felt like she'd blow over any moment. "And what?"

He covered his mouth with his arm and kept his gaze low. "If he's anything like a Saiyan then I'll know he has needs...Really bad."

Yiu grabbed her hair and combed through it softly. "A need? Like fighting?"

"Ugh…Forget about it." He pounced on her again and brought his hand underneath her collar bone in a smooth sweep. "I'm Saiyan too, and you know what that means right?" She nodded still unsure really with her hands tucked at her sides awkwardly. "I know about impure breeding and that it's looked down upon, but… Can I have all of you?"

He was nervous and she could tell. A man so sure of himself who always walked on the path of confidence; she'd never seen him with so much doubt. And instead of doing whatever he pleased, he asked her in a husky yet meek tone. _Me and Vegeta…impure?_ He was afraid. "Yes…." She spoke once and pulled him down to her; locking lips as fervently as he did earlier. "But in return can I have all of you?"

"What else?" he laughed and lined his fingers down her zipper without taking his eyes away from hers. "This impure—"

"And impure it should stay!" the Master Chamberlain tried to stab him, but instead got only the bed.

"What are you doing?" Yiu held him up to the wall and then dropped him. Black veins ran along his neck as he smiled with silver ivory orbs. "Were you trying to kill him?"

"It's not dishonor to want to kill the enemy!" he charged but failed again. "How can you let this foul creature close to you? What about your mother and father? What about your people? Have you given up on the Birthing Tree?"

"So what he's not a Shen?" she threw her arms out. "Just, stay out of this."

"It saddens me." He threw off his shawl and brought the knife to his chest. "The future of Shen will surely end here."

"No!" she screamed and jumped after him but it was too late. The sound of the knife piercing his chest made her cringe. She brought her hands over to him carefully with a knot in her throat. "No no…Not you too."

"Yiu." Vegeta grasped her shoulder lightly. Her voice sounded as if she would break down at any given moment.

And she did want to break down, but if she did then who would be strong for Shen? The Master Chamberlain warned her over about what kind of ruler she should be. He was there for her when she returned, and now he was gone because of her too. "First… Sylvia, Grandpa Jin and now this… I'm sorry Vegeta." She took his hand off and trudged tiredly away. From the beginning he always felt like a stolen item, and now she wondered if she could love such a man. It wasn't his fault, none of it was, but she kept in mind that everything she did was also for Shen. _I don't know what I should do anymore._

* * *

**What is the future for the both of them now?! Tune in again to find out more.**

**Till next time.-HB123**


	11. Falling Through

**Here ya go :) I would like to thank each and everyone of you who comes to read. Please don't be shy and really, tell me what you think. It will benefit me as a writer and you (the reader) too because you guys will get better chapters haha :)!**

* * *

**Falling Through**

Today, she didn't bother him. She didn't want to. Instead, she went on as any other normal day; fulfilling her duties for Shen and trying to find ways to open the Travel Zones. Her day started earlier than others; in fact she had no sleep. When he finally caught up, they both were walking down the hall. "Where—" She walked right past, ignoring the question. "Yiu?" She continued to walk slowly, her heels tapping ever so slightly on the concrete. "Women!" he let himself into the dining room and blasted a pile of Chashu Pork. Vegeta understood that what she witnessed yesterday may have been shocking, but she needn't be so uptight.

"Hmm. Bad day huh?"

"Who's there?" He quickly turned around wondering why he hadn't sensed any levels.

"Calm down, it's me King Kai." He sighed. "Listen, I've gone back to otherworld, and I recently checked up on Earth. They're not in great condition."

"That's none of my business now. I'm a dead man." He spoke while stuffing himself, still much too preoccupied by Yiu's reaction.

King Kai's antennae rubbed back and forth while keeping the connection going. "Well, it is. Buu is sucking up all of your friends, and family. Including Bulma and Trunks."

"Wh-at?" he furrowed his brows together, somewhat alarmed and worried now.

"Yes Vegeta. And we need you back as soon as possible. Hasn't Kami Kai said anything to you yet?"

"No she hasn't." He pounded his chest from choking on too much food.

"That's weird? I thought King Yemma talked to her a while back."

"That woman…" he grumbled and left the room busting the door wide open. "Yiu!" he barged in through her room. "How can you not tell me about Earth? What else have you been keeping from me? You know that there—"

She was sitting on her bed with her back facing him silently. "Vegeta, your father...who was he?"

"He was the King of Saiyans." he scoffed a little annoyed at the topic. "Yes, what about it?"

Yiu's breath was hitched as he answered. Her expression saddening more and more. "And you can turn in to what are called Oozaru correct?"

"No." he tapped his foot impatient. "Ever since my tail got cut by that coward of a gourd, I can't. But yes, Saiyans turn into them when the moon is full. It's an amazing power rushing through your—"She pushed him aside and ran with her eyes clenched tight. She would go anywhere now, to get away from him so that she could clear her mind. She hoped all of this would just be some sort of mishap in history.

Out in the town, underneath the Birthing tree, she felt weak. This feeling she remembered it from a long time ago before. It was that moment before she freed Shen from those Oozaru monsters forever. She was terrified. "Do not fear."

"D-dad?" She tried to hug him, but she passed right through. "Mom!" she looked to her right. "How can you guys be here?"

"We are just spirits, and now we've become ancestors of the Shenlonians." She nodded like an obedient child, but her heart wanting to burst any moment. "We've come because you have finally awakened us."

"Awaken? I haven't—"

"The script." Kami Kai Yumen clasped his hands. "Though we are just a holographic form, we wish to aid you through the right way. And we hope, you do as you're told."

"Of course, anything father!" She swore with her hand over her chest. "Sylvia will be so glad to see you!—Sylvia!" She looked at them worried. "She hasn't woken up since her metamorphosis."

"She will." Queen Senma smiled. "As we reside in the Birthing Tree, we will watch over her. We assure you she will awaken very soon." Yiu smiled wanting to cry. "We love you very much Yiu. You know that right?"

"Yes." She held back her tears and voice. "Even though I'm so sorry. So many have died and been endangered. I don't know if I am truly fit for Kami Kai."

"Do not put yourself at fault." Queen Senma smiled tenderly. "You are my beloved daughter as well as Sylvia. And it was a wise choice of you to destroy the Travel Zones with the outsiders. Even though it's a shame that not all of them died. We thank you from the bottom of our hearts that you've destroyed Enzo's plan. "

"Now." Her father cleared his throat. "Yiu, you know how we died." She nodded. "Please, we cannot rest until you avenge us."

"Avenge?" She tugged on her dress feeling like she knew already. "But how, all the Saiyans have nearly died out, and the last of them are too human now."

"Yes," they both swirled around her leaving a trail of fog behind them. "But there's one that carries the entire race on his back. The one with the blue blood. His body and bones will revive Shen back to its greatness. His blood can finally bring back all of the Travel Zones, and time will be the same again."

"No not him." She shook also hoping that this was a dream as well.

"He's not as innocent as you think!" they drew back. "In him is the blood of that cold killer who sent us, your parents in this damn forsaken hell. You must avenge us! Kill him!

She kneeled down in a plead. "But he's different. He's not like his father at all. He will never hurt us like they did."

"No!" they screeched like bats. "You must do it before he strikes! Avenge us!" they followed back into the tree. "Kill him before he strikes again! Kill!"

"Never!" she threw her arm forcing for them to be blown back into the tree completely.

"Never what? You're not making much sense today."

She turned around only to feel more torn apart. "Vegeta…I can't." He picked her up before she gave way. A ki blast was shot scraping him right on the shoulder.

"Yiu get away from him he's dangerous!" A weakened Sylvia with black hair now, showed up huffing. Her skin had a green glow to it and scales multiplied around her injured areas. "Mom and Dad came to me and told me all about this in my dream." She focused energy into her hands. Dragon scales raised from her arm like flaking skin. "I'll beat you to a pulp before you decide you can hurt my sister. Last time I was weak, but now I'm much stronger. You call yourselves Super Saiyans? Then maybe I should call myself a Super Shenlonian."

Yiu tried to pull away her sister's arm; never minding what past Saiyans did. That didn't apply to him, or at least she didn't want it to. "Wait Syl, Vegeta isn't bad!"

"What are you talking about!" she shouted angrily shoving her aside. "He's the one who made me like this." Yiu slipped back with joint weakness crammed into her knees like a train wreck. "I'm going to show him now what he's really dealing with." She pushed Yiu aside and stood in a basic stance. "I won't let you hurt anybody anymore damn Vegeta!" She shot another blast, triggering him to shoot back on instinct. With a wince she held her arm laughing. "Hahaha… I told you Sis…" she smiled. "He's nothing but evil." Syl fell onto her knees still feeling the after effects of the metamorphosis. "Bobbidi's mark is gone!?" she neared Vegeta who was crossing his arms. "Still." she pushed him back before walking away "I wouldn't trust him Yiu…I'm going back to the palace."

Speechless once more, Yiu stood there motionless. Now all of those things his father did applied. He hurt someone she cared about on purpose, what more needed to be spelled out for her to realize?

"Yiu." She slapped away his hand, and he pulled back shocked. He had never seen her look at him like that before; the look of disgust. They were like that all the way into the palace as she made an expression of terror, when he suddenly pulled her shoulder over. "What is it!?" He finally rose his voice in frustration from being ignored for far too long.

Just now, King Kai channeled a view of the battle field to her. "Go." She looked away coldly. "Go home. They need you. I didn't want to tell you, but that was my mistake." And now, she regretted this mistake. The thought to be selfish hurt them both. It marked for another painful departure.

He stood back. "You mean Earth? They don't need me now. Kakkarot is there." Of all things, he couldn't return now. His business here was still unfinished.

"He needs your help!" she seemed angry. "This new Buu. He's much too strong. Even a Super Saiyan Three can't beat him. Goku cannot—"

His eyebrows brushed together. "That piece of— He let me think that I won our fight on Earth. I feel so humiliated!"

"So go." She pushed him towards the door that he came from hurriedly; hoping that perhaps he'd go right away after hearing about Goku. "They need you, and I…We're done."

"What…" he stood backed up to the open door now. "How can you-Do you-Didn't I-? I told you I was staying here!" He stood up furiously, unsure of the sudden change in her mind. What had changed? He was so careful around her that he lie awake at night thinking that meeting her again was some foolish dream.

"No!" she looked at him anguished. "I can't do it anymore! I was being too selfish again. Do you think you can hide things from me? The powers of the Kami Kai is something I don't want because it reveals things that I never want to know. Just now, I saw your wife being absorbed by Buu, and your son…Trunks." She slapped him as hard as she could. "Why did you hide that from me?" It felt like her heart was being squeezed and then twisted. He allowed her to believe that they both had no attachments and were free to do as the wished. "That son. He needs a role model! DO you think I can just tear you away from him like that? And your daughter… She will need a father." From time to time, she was able to see small glimpses of the future because of her Kami Kai gifts, but they came to her randomly; sometimes they benefit her other times they were painful truths. In this particular scene, Bulma rubbed her outgrown belly and he was sitting beside her. That meant Vegeta wasn't staying; he was meant to venture Earth again.

"I have no daughter."

"You will soon." She pushed him to the door forcefully. This man; he was already claimed. He had a family awaiting for his return. He couldn't simply die just like this. "Please take care of them give them the love you would so bestow on me." Then and there, she swore again to herself this time she would never love another.

He took her hands. "But I want to be here. I need to."

"No." she smiled so brightly that it pained him a little. "You can live without me. You already have once. I never once thought that I would ruin a family the first time I fell in love, and I won't start now. Just forget about all of this. Think of this as some strange dream in your short eternal death. Please."

"How can you stand to say that? Didn't I say I have nothing to do with them?"

"Oh, but you do." She pushed him out into the tunnel as hard as she could with gravity; hoping that he would never show up again. He was shouting, calling her name over and over with his hand reached out. _I should have known from the beginning. It's all my fault. _She waved with no regrets; saying goodbye to her first love, forever.

**.**

**.**

Waiting for him at the end of the tunnel was Baba on her Crystal Ball. She looked at him before turning away to speak a few words. "You've been granted for a chance to visit Earth and make it right. Lucky you. It must be nice to know the Kami Kai personally."

* * *

**Departure again?! What?! **

**-Check out the next chapter next time with me and don't forget to Fav, Follow, or Review!**

**Till next time -HB123**


	12. Timed

**Hey Guys/Gals! Sorry, I've been busy studying and whatnot for my midterms and essays Blah Blah Blah. It is very frustrating that I didn't get to update, but hopefully I can do it this week. There is a lot more I still have on my plate, but this is one of the things that I HAVE to do. I can't leave it alone haha. Can fanfiction become an addiction? lol Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this one.**

* * *

**Timed**

Goku was fighting Super Buu, with one potarra earring on. "I need more power." He looked around quickly.

"You know they all resent you leaving them Goku." The masculine pink blob laughed.

"That won't work on me. You're the monster that devoured everyone we cared about."

"Yes, and you were the one who was supposed to stop me. Everyone fails Goku." He laughed putting his fist in his palm. "But don't worry; you have until five to find a suitable partner. One…Two…"

He looked back and forth at Dende, thinking of all the possibilities. _"No Dende's size would hurt more than hell. Besides, we need him for the dragon balls." _And then he looked at his next best choice. _"Oh man, Mr. Satan isn't exactly a warrior; His lack of understanding energy could hurt too. But he does know basic martial arts."_

"Four…"

"Got no choice!" Goku turned around ready to throw the earring. "Hey you, put this—" Another energy came into the battlefield, and that made him make his final decision. "He's here!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"This is as far as we go. I'm sorry we're not closer, but I've got my health to think about you know?" The old fortuneteller floated away.

"That's fine." He said feeling like he's had better days. "I'm sure Buu will find me."

"Vegeta! Alright I knew it was you!" Goku shouted as soon as he got there by instant transmission.

"Kakkarot!" The warrior spat surprised, and then back to his collective self upon remembering that face that she made when he knew she was trying to be strong. She always smiled with that emptiness in her emerald jewels when she was pretending that she could take it all. She trusted him once again for a happier beginning, and yet they failed as hey did before. That thought alone ate him inside. And her words of encouragement were much too hurtful, because even though she was trying to push him forward with all of her strength, he knew she would be all alone in that large, vast, and empty palace.

"I'm glad you're here. With your help we can beat Majin Buu. Here, put this on." He raised another side of the gaudy earring. "I know you're not going to believe me, but please just trust me on this one."

He laughed. "Sorry. The offer is tempting but no thanks."

"C'mon! This isn't the time."

"Get away from me Kakkarot!" He swung his hand already feeling dejected from before. "I'd rather lose my body than have anything to do with you." Eternal death as a simple soul was beginning to sound better than having a mind of his own.

"Listen Vegeta." Goku motioned his hands over as the warrior turned into his counterfeit blonde self. "We already tried that. This is the only way we can beat him."

"Really." The Prince smirked. "Tell me why I should believe you." And so, they fought just like that in two separated bodies, too weak for Super Majin Buu.

"Stop wasting energy! Buu has gotten stronger since the last time you went on a head to head battle!"

"So what?!" the prince powered up feeling antsy. He could use a good punching bag right now to vent out how useless and clueless he felt in front of Yiu. "You think he's the strongest in the Universe, well think again. Like you he has no pride. Someone like you wouldn't understand. I won't let anybody crumble mine. I'm never letting things out of my grasp ever. The Saiyan prince will not fall again!" He shot ki blasts back and forth, but all they did was bounce off Buu and into the wastelands. He gripped his fists, if blasts didn't work then perhaps combat would.

"No don't!" Goku called, but he was not heard.

Buu kicked Vegeta in the gut and then punched him to the jaw; making him land right into a mountainside. The pink blob held him in a head lock with a smirk. "Let go of me!" he tried to pull his rams away.

"I told you!" Goku yanked Buu's head back and punched him in the eye.

Vegeta flew backwards locked in a fighting stance. "Get out of this fight! Don't help me Kakkarot."

Super Buu chuckled. "Gee. Why don't you guys see a marriage counselor before huh?"

"Why are you so angry anyways? We don't have time for this. Let this one slide! That thing sucked up all of the ones we cared for. Including Bulma and Trunks." Goku put the earring up again.

"Quiet!" he shouted aggravated. The last thing he wanted to do was be next to Goku. This wasn't his business right now. It shouldn't have been. This wasn't where he wanted to be.

In otherworld, Kibito Kai and Old Kai watched the two closely. "Look! They're they go again."

Old Kai crossed his arms behind him. "If they keep fighting like this, we all won't survive, so they'd better hurry up and fuse. What's wrong with them anyways? Aren't they being childish by holding grudges against one another?"

"Yep." Kibito Kai watched the magic ball while nodding.

"I'm waiting." Super Buu stood on a rock patiently.

Goku was feeling exhausted now. "Vegeta you've got to listen. Fuse with me."

"You want my help?" he turned over bitterly. "You've got some nerve asking me to help you. You think I don't know what you did to me?" He pointed his finger out. "I traveled to Other World…" he cut himself off not wanting to think about her again. "I know about your Super Saiyan 3 technique, and about how you hid it from me during our battle. You let me think I won our match!"

"Yeah that's true." Goku felt guilty now. "I do have the ability to become Super Saiyan 3.—Oh but hey, I can only do it for a little while."

"Don't give me that crap!" The prince crossed his arms. "That's enough of your lies. The humiliation once more!"

"Well, yeah but… We've got to do something about him!"

Vegeta clenched his fists. "Why do I care?"

"Wake up!" Goku scolded. "Your family, they've become a part of Buu."

The prince looked away ashamed and angrily. He promised that he would take care of his small family. He had to take care of his unborn daughter. He promised that he'd bestow the feelings on them that he would Yiu. _I have to._

"Listen… They can't even die! I thought that we could at least put aside our differences and work together. We owe that to them." Goku's eyebrows furrowed frustrated. "Look. You've always talked about our Saiyan race. How we're the last of the mighty people. Well, it's time we accept we're starting a new race, one that can be just as strong, just as proud, but not if we're so caught up with our birth rights to see what we have right in front of us. We've lost our old race Vegeta! Let's not lose this one too."

He stood up abrupt, thinking of Yiu's new wishes again and his family. He would set things right. "Kakkarot, how do you know this fusion will be strong enough?" If they didn't have a future together, he wanted to make it up to her and respect her words.

"I don't." he tossed the jewelry. "But we've got to try."

With their power they managed to beat him enough, so that Goku could summon the spirit bomb. Even though getting stuck into Goku's body forever was extensive; he actually didn't seem to mind when it happened. They became one mind; and separate thoughts occurred very minimally. In the end, the fusion didn't last forever luckily, and they both regained their own bodies. Finally, Kid Buu was defeated, and Earth's skies were clear at last. All of those harmed by Buu were revived with the dragon balls and the general public was wished to forget the feared blob.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was five years time before anyone of them would see each other again. Videl married Gohan and gave birth to a beautiful girl named Pan. Krillin and Eighteen had also had a girl named Marion. Goku had gone to train Uub back in his village right after meeting up at the Tournaments. And again, it was a few years before he would see them from the Time chamber. Emperor Pilaf and his gang tried to make Goku into a kid, but failed miserably. The three of them were sent far off into the breaches of Earth. And now, the z fighters could finally had peace and comfort once and for all.

The day was just another, and the Earth began to seem like a good place for Vegeta again. It was foretold that they'd conceive, but they had no second child, and that still puzzled him in many ways. However they carried on, Trunks was at work most of the times, Bulma was out on Capsule Corp. duty, and he was still training; wanting to be ready for whatever came his way. Once again, _she_ was pushed far into his mind; her name forgotten by choice; and those moments erased, it was a place he dared never to re-live.

Suddenly, there was a whirring and then a loud thud outside when he was finishing up some one-handed push-ups. To his disinterest, he wanted to ignore such nonsense, but something told him otherwise. "My!" Mrs. Briefs cried. "This young woman needs some medical attention!" There she was somehow, laying silently with her lips parted. Injured, from the hip to her thigh. Silver fluid leaked away, making her more ashen. She reacted to the injury so much that her legs became that of a dragon's tail.

"Yiu!?" he held her in his arms still overly confused. "What the hell is this?" She didn't respond nor gasp for air. Instead of panicking, he placed her into immediate medical care, and sat very still with his arms crossed. They had some of the best doctors and scientist here at Capsule Corp. so she had to live. Questions arose, _"How did she get here? Is Shen under attack? That no good Enzo. No that gash didn't look like an attack…" _He gasped for a short moment. _"Self-injury?!" _It was possible, but she wouldn't have just done that to herself. To him, it seemed Shen was much too under that she would run away like that. He knew she couldn't abandon it like that.

"Vegeta!" Goku rushed in. "Where's the Kami Kai!?"

"How did you know she was here?"

Goku ran through the doors with the other following behind. "Syl contacted me. She said that the Kami Kai was acting rash when she suddenly gashed herself."

"What?! Tell me this Kakkarot," he stood quietly watching her black hair fade into caramel strands that he saw from long ago. "Will she die?"

"Yes, if we don't get her any blood soon." He nodded flipping the covers.

"We don't have any Shen blood!" he pulled the covers back. "Not a drop!"

"We might." Goku turned back to him. "But all she needs is Blood Type O, and I just happen to have some." He turned over to one of the doctors. "Please give my blood to her."

"Alright." The woman pulled her sleeves up and brought out a needle.

"Euahhhh! Nooo!" Goku hid behind the chair. "I-it's a needle! Please don't do this to me….Not again!" He watched the shine of the silver in wails.

"Yeah?" she pushed up her glasses. "How else do you expect me to draw blood?"

"What a joke. My rival is afraid of needles." Vegeta pulled out his bare arm. "Take mine."

"You don't have to." Goku said bashfully. "This isn't a game you can win at. Needles are really really scary! I'm just doing this because I want to fight the Kami Kai when she gets better."

"Fight?!" He felt a sense of security tighten. "How dare you! Do you—" and then he remembered her last words again. They were nothing to each other, and just strangers who once knew one another. But when he offered his arm, he did it out of obligation; he swore and nothing else.

The only noise going was the sound of the heart monitor, and occasionally Goku's snores. Vegeta relaxed in the chair next to her bed as the life line slowly transferred blood. He felt cold too, but at the same time; the thought of helping her was comfortable. By now, her hair had gone completely caramel.

"Save…S-save…." As soon as she mumbled, he rose to his feet over her.

"Kakkarot! She's alive!"

"Well yeah…" he rubbed his eyes. "I didn't expect her to die just like that. She's the Kami Kai."

The prince sat back down trying to be rational. _"She is…She is."_

* * *

**Tell me what you think seriously :)! It would help me through these bleak and dry times. **

**Hope all of you come to read some more, even you shy folks!**

**-Till then, HB123**


	13. Stranger From Somewhere

**Here's another chapter as quick as I could Kekekke :)! Will update as much as possible this week **

**to atone for last week!**

* * *

**Stranger From Somewhere**

"Where do you think you are going?" Bulma finished putting on her lipstick. "You haven't been training recently, but you're always gone now. Is it because of _her_?" She sighed annoyed. "It's been a long time, but I have good memory and intuition. After all, I am a woman to be praised for. She's that girl isn't she? The one you met out in the deserts." He finished zipping up his jacket, ready for the door. "Have you forgotten your marital status? Anyhow, I'm only going to let her stay until she gets better!"After all of this time, she didn't want to lose him again. She had worked far too long to crumble now.

Vegeta knew his limits. After all, he knew that he couldn't have her anyways. First he checked up with the doctor, and then headed for her room. She didn't wake up at all, not since her first murmur. "Kami Kai." He laughed sarcastically. "Yiu…" he slowly caressed her cheeks; feeling like she might disappear any moment now. "Yiu. Yiu. Yiu…" the only thing he could say was her name, hoping that she'd know every single word he wanted to really say. Last time, he really thought that they'd never see one another again. She waved with a smile while watching him go through the tunnel. In truth, he wanted her to sleep forever, because she'd run away if she knew where she was.

"Oh Vegeta!" The Z fighters and Goku walked in waving his hand ever so casually. "You're always here aren't cha? Bet you're excited to fight too." The prince rolled his eyes irritated now. "Y'know," Goku pulled a chair beside her. "I really can't wait for her to wake up. Ah. The Kami Kai huh?"

"Why?" he smirked. "So you can show her how much of a fool you are."

"Seriously." Krillin sighed.

Piccolo began to scold him. "The Kami Kai should be respected."

"Kami Kai." Yamcha put his hands in his pocket. "I thought you guys were lying when I first heard of it. But to think she's actually here." He had his game face on. "Not to mention; she's the perfect type." The prince clenched his fists, knowing it was out of his place to say anything.

The innocent simpleton answered ignoring the joke and comments. "I know she's strong. I can feel it. Hey I bet you that even asleep, she has control over her body."

"Don't even!" Vegeta pushed the other Saiyan aside, nearing her face slowly. "She just needs t—" Bit by bit, her lids were lifted to reveal emerald. "You're awake!"

"Who are you?" Yiu sat back in a small tremor. "No. Get away from me."

"What are you playing at Yiu? It's me Vegeta."

"And I'm Goku!" He waved enthusiastically.

"Yiu? What is that? Why are you calling me that?"

"Seriously." The prince face-palmed himself.

Goku repeated too of course, for different reasons. "Seriously! How will I fight you now?"

Vegeta tried to grab her hands, "Maybe this—"

"Nooo!" she screamed throwing him away with all her might. "Get away! Noo!" her legs were legs now, but she couldn't move so easily with the equipment tying her up. "What is this?!" She flapped around wildly like a fish out of water. Her entire self, heaving up and down; her bones frightened.

Rushing in, the doctors strapped her back down like that of an insane person, but she easily thrust them aside like leaves in the wind. Goku ran and tried to hold her down too, but it was no use. She was in a frenzy. "Kami Kai!" Piccolo held her up with his own power. "Get out of here!" He could feel angry energy from her. "She's not herself right now. Get out while I try to calm her down!"

Vegeta pulled him back by his cape. "Why should you? I'll do it!"

"Ahh!" she screamed as he neared.

"Get out Vegeta! Especially you!" Piccolo pushed them out the door and slammed it tight.

**.**

**.**

**.**

This time, Vegeta walked around, creating a white skid mark underneath his footsteps. The thundering room and screaming had stopped. "Oh man." Goku put his hands behind his head in a fold. "I wonder what Piccolo did to calm her down?"

"He didn't."

"This voice?!" he looked around. "Princess Sylvia!"

"Are we that distant already?" she laughed. "I am sad that I cannot be there, but please take care of my sister the best you can. And right now, it seems Piccolo is most suitable. I presume that it's because he's Namek."

"Why?" Goku scratched his cheek.

"Well, Shens and Nameks are like distant cousins, think of it like that."

"What happened? Is Shen safe?" Vegeta grabbed onto Goku's head.

"Same old same old." She clicked her tongue at him. "Fortunately yes." She sighed. "And not only that, but our time here has been restored to normal. I don't know how, but I think it has something to do with the day Yiu was acting strange. She suddenly cut herself open, and threw herself into the broken Earth Zone."

"That's great! I mean, not the cutting part of course." Goku fist pumped.

"Yes, now all that's left is to be able to get Yiu back. But I can't yet. For some reason, all the Travel Zones are open from Shen except for Earth. I can't seem to touch the Northern Hemisphere at all. And that means trouble for the spirits that are going to otherworld. They won't be able to pass."

"What can we do?" The prince sat back down onto a bench.

"I don't have any idea how long we can survive with her gone. I'm not the Kami Kai, so I don't have what it takes to guard the Zones. Just watch over her for now, and I'll contact you again when I find a way."

"Alright." Goku nodded once with a troubled look and then to his friend inside. "Piccolo." He knocked. "Can we come in?"

"Yeah." He said nervously. "But Vegeta stay out. You might set off another frenzy."

"That's a lie." He slid the door open meeting face to face with the same terrified set of eyes. Quickly, he jumped back out the door and left without another word; hurt.

"Woah Piccolo." Goku walked in with a wide grin.

"The smooth talker aren't we?" Krillin whistled.

"Probably not as much as me." Yamcha laughed.

"Shut up." The Namekian held her in his arms and placed her back on the bed. All the scales that rose up like flaking skin disappeared. She still looked a little worried, clinging onto his cape tightly. "Kami Kai, I'm sorry, but could you let go of my cape?"

"Kami Kai? Is that me?" She pointed to herself. "It doesn't sound nice." She made a sour face. Yamcha and Goku laughed at her expressions.

"You know, for a Kami Kai, you're more laid back that I thought." Goku grinned.

"Please… don't call me that." She bit her lips until they were reddened.

"H-hey…" Krillin nudged his oblivious friends. "I don't think she's playing. She's serious!"

"Kami Kai!" Piccolo neared. "You must quit playing these games and hurry back to Shen palace. The world could collapse if you don't."

"Sh-Sh-Shen Pal—Euahhh…." She closed her ears and yelped into her knees. "Save...save!" The silver in her eyes were the only thing left now, and her legs were turning back into a tail. "No more! No more!"

"Quick get out!" Piccolo motioned out the door.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Geez." He slid out the door as quietly as he could, alerting all the people in the hallway. "I think it's amnesia from stress, but she should be able to remember if we give her subtle hints every day. Never too much at one time, or we might have to start over from square one."

"It's never too early to start." Goku walked in optimistic. "Hi there!" he waved. "Let's see…-Ah! Kami Kai you like to fight don't you?"

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry." He grinned cautiously. "Well do you?"

"Not really..." She scrunched her face up. "I don't like fighting at all. It looks painful."

"You don't say?" he scratched his head. "Oh! How about I show you something cool. I bet that will show you. Ka-Me-Ha-Me—"

"Goku No!" All three of them jumped on him. "Are you crazy?! Pull a stunt like that and you'll declare bankruptcy." There was a small sound of laughter as everyone looked up.

"You guys are funny." She clapped and smiled. "Are you guys pretending to play around?"

The Namekian face-palmed himself. This was going to be one long week.

**.**

The week was long. It dragged into two, and then three, and finally a whole month. Yiu hadn't been able to recall anything since, but all the z fighters were willing to make her remember for the sake of the world. But instead of telling her about the Kai's, they told her she was human and that she had gotten into a car crash. It seemed she was missing a lot of things normal people knew about, but then again she wasn't exactly normal. "How about I get some drinks for us?" Videl smiled to her.

"Thank you very much—err Vi-videl."

"It's fine." She laughed. "You didn't know me before, so it's okay if you can't quite remember my name yet.

"Let me come with you." Gohan turned over quickly.

"Stay with the Ka—I mean Yiu. She's in a wheel chair for Kami's sake."

Yiu motioned with her hand for him to go. "I'll be fine. After all, I'm an adult. I think it's so embarrassing to be pushed around like this even though my legs should work just fine." She smiled until they finally turned away. With a sigh, she inhaled deep, enjoying the beautiful scene of the park. These people, it didn't seem like she knew them all very well, and it was a bit terrifying. But they seemed to be genuinely nice folks. Not only that, this whole world seemed very unfamiliar to her. The things they consumed were peculiar; and she didn't get this "hungry" they talked about. "In a few weeks, I'll be fine again." She smiled _That's right because I'll go back to my life as whatever kind of person I was. _She observed people walking by with suitcases and bags; all of them seeming to scurry somewhere. She wondered too. _Did I do that normally too? Where are they going?_

"You're face is going to be stuck like that if you keep scowling." She turned her gaze to another's; one that filled her with an overwhelming amount of fear. She felt like her heart would stop beating at any moment, and that the cold would eat her up, starting with the tips of her feet. "Have you got any further than th—" he gently reached for her shoulder when he noticed that she was frozen stiff. "H-hey…"

"Vegeta." Piccolo flew in between them. "Please do not disturb Yiu. She's still recovering, and the last thing we need is to re-start the whole thing. You know what I'm talking about." It intrigued him that this stubborn proud prince was perpetually at her side. Ther was obviously some history in between them nobody knew.

He smirked. "Since when did you get so close that you stopped calling her the Kami Kai?"

"Vegeta…" the Namekian grumbled looking back to the woman.

"When the hell did you two develop?" he laughed emptily. "Ha. That's rich. Well, I suppose a Namekian suits you very well, because you are the KAMI KAI! I'm not buying into this well thought amnesia game."

"Vegeta!" Piccolo yelled now. "You need to go. Look at what you're doing?" She was trembling, cowered in the chair. Plainly looking at her lap, as if she had seen death.

"He's right." Gohan threw a can of coffee at the prince. "It's best for you to leave now." He crushed the can in his palm and tossed it aside with nothing said as he walked away.

"Are you alright?" Videl squat next to her. "Do you know him?"

"No." she shook her head. "And perhaps if I did in the past, I don't want anything to do with him now." She was terrified to even think of such a man.

"Why?" Gohan sat on the bench nearby.

She hugged herself with her arms feeling cold. "I'm not sure."

"It's okay." He laughed away all of the tension. "Hey, Videl and I also bought some snacks. Want to try them out?"

"Well, I'm not very hungry." She shrugged.

"I heard from the doctors that you say that too often." Piccolo crossed his arms. "Nutrition is an important part for the body."

"Okay." She grabbed a stick out of the bag that Gohan pointed her way.

"These are Pocky. In high school, they were really popular with the girls." Her face inched away from it after one nip. "Don't like it huh?" he laughed. "Okay maybe you don't like sweet things."

"Here. Try this." Videl opened a bag. "They're called potato chips."

"Po-ta-to ch-ips?" she picked one out. This particular one was a bit green, it had some sort of savory smell to it with a shiny gloss and bits of white speckles. "It's weird." She chewed slowly. "I don't like to chew." All three of them almost fell over. It looks like they were going to teach her how to be a part of the human society too.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I know this chapter was more of a soft break from the main plot(I like to think). Ooh, and tell me what you thought~ all of you Sexy Beasts! (lol)**

**Anyways, Catch me next time!**

**-HB123**


	14. Boundaries

**Yay! Another Chapter! I know this chapter is short, but in all I want you to feel like I've filled in the gaps,**

**and it isn't a quick f****...Yeah so if I already failed that sorry! But keep reading!**

**(I guess you could say it's a filler. Get it?!)**

**Me and my lame jokes. lol -Enjoy!**

* * *

**Boundaries**

Gohan and Piccolo were out with her in the public to buy her some clothes to commemorate her discharge from the hospital. Yiu had gotten used to the normal run of things here now. She ate whenever they brought her food by throwing some away into a waste basket. The doctors claimed that she was healthy enough to go back to society now. They also said the strange tail she had at the beginning was merely a hallucination from the medication. And the fact that she crashed into a car was a peculiar idea too. She didn't even know how to drive let alone know what it was either. "Are you sure you don't mind Gohan?" she tugged on his shirt following the both of them behind closely.

"It's fine!" he smiled. "Think of this as your congratulatory present!"

"Congratulatory present. I feel like I've never received one of those before. Where's Videl by the way?"

Gohan fixed his glasses. "Then this is extra special for you! Oh, and Videl is at school with Pan." She was suddenly quiet, adverting her eyes to the ground. " ? What's wrong?"

"Well." She was holding onto Piccolo's cape again. "People are looking at me. Am I that different?" A light pink spread across her cheeks. "I feel sort of dizzy."

Both men looked around, many people _were in fact_ looking at her, especially the male audience. Gohan laughed while Piccolo seemed a little bothered. "No, I don't think that's what they think. Can you figure it out?."

"No." She bit her lips still looking at the floor flushed. "It's embarrassing though, and I feel like an outcast."

They reached one of the shops inside the mini-mall. Today business seemed to be slow; perfect for her. "Isn't it about time you settle old timer?" Gohan smiled at his friend while Yiu tried on a few outfits.

"Never." Piccolo crossed his arms as he waited outside the changing area.

"Oh c'mon Piccolo. I'm married too now, you should join the group." The young father stuffed his hands into his pockets. "To be honest, it really isn't so bad. My mom only makes it seem that way." He chuckled at the last part and then exhaled to calm down. "Man. If she heard that she'd probably kill me."

"Sure looks that way. Sometimes, I feel sorry for Goku, but if he's happy then what's to complain. Anyways, thanks but no thanks." the Namekian smirked. "I'm not interested. Besides, she's the Kami Kai. As soon as she remembers, she'll be going right back to Shen Palace."

"Right. Well it looks like you have competition" Gohan fixed his glasses and thought of the people who looked at her down the street. Yiu was a pretty woman, and it seems they forgot that because they were always looking at her title instead. In the human eyes, anyone would see her more than ravishing. "Well, last night Videl and I were talking. Maybe you'd want to meet with some of our acquaintances? Some of them aren't too shabby I say. One of then even graduated from West University." The Namekian laughed even more.

"I-I do look weird don't I? Isn't that why you're laughing?" Yiu came out in a plain knee length peach colored skirt and a white floral blouse. "Isn't this too dashing for me?"

"N-no. Wow…Really, I think it's quite the opposite Ms. Yiu" Gohan said her name so accustomed now. "Isn't it Piccolo?" He grinned poking the other man with his elbow.

"Sure." Piccolo looked away with bits of pink on his cheek.

"By the way." Yiu walked in front of them down the pavement after purchasing the items. "Where will I be staying from now on? I'm sorry for the hindrance… Just I didn't think I was going to stay in the hospital forever. But perhaps I should, since I can't even read or go anywhere."

"No no." Gohan looked up. "That is a good question. Ms. Yiu, your nurses have been telling me that you've been reading everything from labels to books, so you should be fine by now. Hmm… I'd let you stay at my place, but we have no room. Mom and Dad's place isn't so great either."

"And I don't think caves are for women." Piccolo added.

"What's that?" she pointed to an attraction high in the sky.

"That's a roller coaster." Gohan looked at it with one hand above his glasses. "Pan loves those things like crazy. Can you read the big red letters?"

"Mh-hm. Sc-re-am-ing…uh Rev…rev-o-lu-tion…Screaming Revolution!"

"That's it!" he grinned. "You're getting better at reading everyday."

Yiu pushed both of them towards the attraction. "I haven't seen Pan in awhile. How is she?"

"Well," he chuckled nervously. "You know same thing little twelve year olds do."—_"Man if she really knew what Pan did, she'd flip!"_

"That's the thing you guys." She tugged on her dress. "This is what makes me so weird."

"What?" Piccolo tilted his head a little.

"I don't even know _those_ kinds of things." She slowly let go of her dress and sighed. "What is normal? What's the border for that? I feel so out of place with my memories gone. Sometimes…I feel like I'm not even human at all."

"Of course you are!" they both lied with sweat drops.

"Well now, how about those rides?" Gohan covered up.

"Sure!" she cheered as they got in line. "This is amazing!" Yiu spread her arms out and tossed them around. "Wooh!" After the fifth time, they finally were ready to head home.

"All the things I ate this morning." Gohan held his stomach. "It's still going round and round. So many loops. Ulllll…."

She pat his back with a big laugh. "I wish Videl was here to see this!"

"Sir you look a tad bit green." One of the fair employees asked Piccolo.

"That's my natural color!" He shouted right back feeling somewhat humiliated.

The sun was setting when they reached the end of the fair and sat down on the benches. "It's time to go home."

"Where is home?" She asked the young Saiyan. "U-uh sorry…for being a hindrance again huh?"

"Not at all Ka—Yiu!" Piccolo shook his head sternly. "It is our duty to watch over you and no one else. It's imperative that we serve you this way. For when your memories return you can fully understand the situation."

"Situation? I suppose. Say." She drank some of the water they got from vendors earlier. "Did you guys know me, you know before I lost my memories? What was I like?"

"No-Uh yes!-Um Yeah…" They stuttered thinking that perhaps this was too many white lies in a day.

"Well, sort of." Gohan rubbed the back of his head.

Yiu nod slowly with a small smile. "It would have been nice if you did."

"Gohan!" a figure waved as they ran closer.

"Videl!" he grinned. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, Pan and I finished our—d" He lipped the sound Shh and looked over to Yiu. The young mother laughed nervously and then start up again. "I mean, uh, Pan got out early today from school y'know?" she grinned. "And we were just dropping by to play."

"Papa," Pan tugged on his pants. "Show me a trick."

"Here's the coin." Gohan revealed a shiny round coin from behind her ear.

Pan frowned with her hands at her waist haughtily. "Papa, that's for children. I'm very mature for my age. So can't you show me cool fire or something?"

"Speaking of cool." Videl laughed. "It looks like Pan's got an admirer."

"What?" he playfully scowled. "No way, Pan's my little girl!" Gohan raised her by the arms and pretended she was a plane.

"Papa!" she squirmed. "I'm not a kid anymore!" But even though she said that, she was laughing and grinning widely with squeals here and there.

"Y'know Piccolo." The two outsiders sat down watching the trio. "I wonder if I had something like that…When I woke up, it didn't seem like any of you knew me really at all. And it makes me wonder if someone is still searching for me. Waiting for me to return. A place I can stay forever. It would be nice to know why I forgot in the first place. A car crash doesn't sound like the whole story to me…But then again what do I know? Oh look at me blabber." She laughed while partially covering her lips. "Sorry Piccolo."

"You—"

"Hey isn't that Vegeta?" the younger Saiyan pointed out. "We could ask him. Capsule Corp. has a lot of room! I'm sure they wouldn't really mind at all. Yikes, he is our last choice." He waved his hands over, just like his father. "Vegeta! Hey!"

"What you wild buffoon?! Can't you see that I'm busy?" Though he said that, he immediately walked over to them.

"Yeah." Gohan sweat dropped. "Say, can we ask for you to give a room to Ms. Yiu? She was just discharged from Capsule Corps. hospital branch, but you see neither Piccolo and I can take her in. the Kame House can't take in any more boarders and my dad's places isn't so great."

Vegeta gave a few grunts before looking over at her. "Why?" With that word, she jumped behind the Namek timidly. "If she clings to you for dear life, shouldn't she go with you Namek?" He seemed to be in a crabby mood this evening. "That woman might do something obscene if she goes with me. Are you two so sure of this decision?" His played on a cunning grin.

"Right." Gohan furrowed his brows.

"Yiu," Videl tapped her on the shoulder. "You are welcome to stay at our place, it's a bit crowded, but we can manage to clean some area."

"As much as I want to refuse this I can't. I just don't think the cave would be good for you either way. Sorry." Piccolo looked away somewhat frustrated.

"It's fine." Yiu pumped her fist. "I need to be strong." She turned to Vegeta again. "I'll…I'll go with you." Before following him, she gave a hug to the tall friend. "Thanks for visiting me everyday Piccolo. And Videl, you guys too, for trying to cheer me up all the time. I'll be strong and try not to be a bother. See you guys!" she waved and ran after the Saiyan.

"Everyday huh? Even when no one else came too? Why you sly fox!" Videl jabbed the Namek. "Nice going."

"Yep." Gohan folded his arms behind his head. "Things might just go smoothly for you pal!"

Piccolo sighed. "You guys don't know what kind of situation you're talking about. This isn't something that can be decided on so lightly."

"No." Gohan fixed his specs. "I think it's only you who thinks this is light. You might just find the perfect woman for you_._"

**.**

**.**

"Follow me if you must, or stay and live in a cramped place or a cave." He turned his back on her and walked away with a triumphant smirk. She followed him very carefully, but at a good distance. "You don't recall the name Vegeta?" A pint of hope raising in his voice.

"N-noo…?" she said slowly "Is that your name?"

"Yes." He continued to walk without slowing down.

"Excuse me? What?" Bulma ruffled her hair at the doorway watching the two of them walk in. "No! Do you think that I'm crazy enough to let in a home wrecker?"

"She's not one. I assure you." He folded his arms with a shrug.

"Sure sure." the angered wife threw her purse down. "I'm not going to stand here idle like before."

"Listen up." Vegeta looked straight at her with an austere expression. "Do you want to be responsible for the loss of the Kami Kai? If not, then shut your nagging and just let her be. She doesn't have any recollection of anything so everything is perfectly safe."

"Who doesn't?" Trunks walked in with a notepad.

"You're absolutely crazy. Trunks don't grow up to be a despicable man." Bulma wailed.

"Course not. And besides, I don't think he's like that." Trunks grinned.

"You're right she's delusional." Vegeta grabbed for her fingers but she flinched.

"Don't touch me." Yiu pursed her lips. "Please."

"Sure." He stumbled forward and then slowly began to walk normally. The thought of being able to see her face everyday made him a little lively, but without her memories she was as good as a stranger. _Isn't she?_ "Here is the bathroom to your right. Down the hall we came from is the Living room. There's another one upstairs. The kitchen is also down the hall. Bulma and My room is upstairs. Trunks sleeps down here too. And here is your room." It was neatly put together, full of neutral blues and white. "If you're hungry or ever need anything; press these buttons accordingly to the menu." There was a white pad full of lighted orange and green buttons.

"T-thank you." She spoke before he could close the door.

"It's nothing." He whispered with a small smile and closed the door completely; his chest beating overwhelmingly. The lock of the knob looped in her ear to stay as she turned away to her sheets. This place wasn't bad at all, but she couldn't contain the feeling of being disheartened.

* * *

**Living together!? What? Check out the next update and on what could possibly happen now!**

**Anyways, I went to Anime Con this last weekend! Yes, and I bought a DBZ shirt! Ahhhgggg!**

**It looks so freaking cool with all the major villains on it :) Hahha, and of course that includes Vegeta!*fangasm***

**Almost died drooling over it hahaa!**

**-Please R&R because I would love to hear from all of you good or bad.**

**-Catch me next time HB123**


	15. Crashing Waves

**Hey everyone! It's been yet awhile again. SO I'm thinking ugg, maybe I'd be better at updating when I can. Yikes, and midterms are coming up, I can't wait for Spring Break! Anyways enjoy. **

* * *

**Crashing Waves**

That morning, the birds were chirping louder than ever. Perhaps it was a celebration of some sort. It had been a whole week almost since her stay at Capsule Corps main house. Yiu hadn't ventured anywhere since food was brought to her; much to her dislike of the food itself. Vegeta hadn't dropped by, and she knew that the rest of the people she had met had lives. If only she could hurry and remember what hers was. Sometimes, her migraines would come in a handful at a time, and she felt as if her head was being torn fiber by fiber. The doctors said that her memories would come back, but that amount of time couldn't be measured. _"I wonder what was so horrible that I had to forget?" _ She sat hugging her knees with the fresh air coming in through the window. A tiny monarch butterfly flew in through the crack. "Hey there." It landed on her finger. "Where did you come from?" she laughed and looked out the window. Below was a beautiful garden she hadn't noticed before. "Wow. There's a lot of you little guys."

*Knock knock*

"Yiu"

"Yes?" She opened the door to the young Saiyan boy.

"Hi, we were wondering if you'd like to join us for some breakfast out in the garden. We never have time, but this morning we're all free." He smiled sheepishly like a primary-schooler.

"Sure!" She grabbed a small coat and some shoes happy to finally have some company other than herself.

**.**

**.**

"Well, it wasn't my idea." Bulma said spreading some butter on her toast. "It suddenly feels a lot gloomier out here than earlier." She noted at the oddly dark sky now.

"Perhaps your vision is impaired from the lack of your body." Vegeta smirked.

"I'll have you know I am healthy for my age!" she sipped her wine angrily. "Hmm." She looked at the other woman. "I suppose becoming the Kami Kai gives you eternal youth. Lucky you huh?"

"Again with the Kami Kai?..." Yiu tried to smile politely. "I don't know what that is, but I'm just as normal as any other human."

"Nope." Bulma tsked. "Oh definitely not. Your malevolent beauty and voluptuous vulture like attitude, isn't that how you attract men of all ages? Oh. And your gorgeous hair, it's so shiny, I just want to pull it out." In all honesty, she didn't mean to come out sounding like a jealous wife; just actually speaking to Yiu face to face brought back old issues and feelings she couldn't suppress.

"Thank you…?" Yiu cocked her head.

"Yes yes." The blue haired woman nodded. "You home wrecker you. I wouldn't let any married man near you. Who knows you might just try to seduce them with your downright dirty ways."

Yiu placed the utensils down not even fully comprehending what that term was. "Ho-me… Wre-cker? I'd never…"

"That's enough!" Vegeta flipped the table. "She never did seduce anyone. Besides, she doesn't know what you're talking about."

Bulma grabbed her cup of wine again. "That's why we tell her." She turned back to Yiu. "Yes yes. And you know what else? You almost tore a family apart. Because of you, that husband didn't look at his wife for a whole year! Remember that?!"

"I told you to stop woman." Vegeta shot a ki blast into one of the garden statues.

She simply drank some more and turned the other way. "Too bad you Saiyans weren't born with enough brains to have some manners or common sense."

"Please Excuse me." Yiu threw her napkin on the ground, and fled. Afraid that she might cry. Videl and Gohan always spoke good about Bulma, and when she saw her once at the hospital; she seemed friendly. The woman was beautiful, witty and charming, and that made Yiu admire her all the more.

"Wait—" He tried to run after her, but he was held back.

"Don't go." She placed her cup of wine down. "We need you here." He tugged away free and caught up to Yiu. She was observing something in the wild strawberry bush still with a frown on her lips.

"Yiu?" he called.

"Her husband should come back soon. It seems like she misses him. Videl told me about marriage. I still don't understand much, but it's supposed to be something mutual right?" She spoke calmer now. "His wife and son should be the most important to him. Where is he?"

"I know. Right now he's still wandering." Vegeta sighed wanting to tell her that he was the husband, but wanting to keep it hidden forever. "And he has things he cares about too." He tried to reach for her hand, but again she pulled away.

"I don't like it." She closed her eyes tight. "When you're around me, I get this feeling of being suffocated. And I want to run away."

"What about this?" he reached out careful, but afraid of what might occur.

"—Wh-Why am I crying?" Streams grew and fell down before he could make contact. "I'm not sad or anything!?" she panicked away from him and laughed nervously. "I'm so weird aren't I?" she ran her hand on the overgrown bush. He proceeded to laugh when it finally appeared.

Furry, golden, black and green stripes; it crawled as slow as a snail. "Wow!" she picked it up with one hand. "What're you doing out of your home?" She placed it back on a leaf. "Isn't it wonderful? You have life right under your feet. Just imagine how many more there are of him."

"Disgusting." He said with pale face. "No, I do not want to imagine even one more little slimy—"

"Caterpillars are beautiful when they evolve into butterflies." She added the comment as calm as she could.

"Uhlll…" He held his mouth and stomach. "I think I'm going to puke." She laughed at him with a sense that some weight had been taken away. "I've actually met their biggest editions in Buu's stomach."

"Boo who?"

"Nothing." He swat away the name. "Later on this evening, we're going somewhere, so in the mean time you can do whatever you like. But if you want you can go—never mind." He remembered Piccolo's face and Yamcha's words. "It's better if you stayed here."

"Where are you guys going?"

"Just some work matter really. Capsule Corp. business."

"Oh." She laid flat on her belly next to the bush. "Is it going to be long?"

"How should I know." He grunted agitated. "The plane leaves at Eleven Thirty."

Even though she thought his last words were very rude, she couldn't say anything more than "Oh." She was still terrified. When the time came, and they all left, the huge manor seemed even bigger. She was alone again, except for the maids and butlers in the background. "Ma'am?" one of the maids came by with a piece of metal. "I believe Sir Gohan is on the phone."

"Phone?...Oh, phone!" she took it with a large smile. "Umm. Hello?" she spoke into the strange material questioning whether one could really talk into it.

"Yiu?"

"Gohan!" she gasped with her jaw dropped. "I can really hear you!"

He gave his signature laugh. "Yeah of course! Anyways, my Mom and Dad are having a feast at their place, would you like to come over? We haven't seen you in a while now, and I know someone who misses you!"

"Misses?" She tucked some hair in. "What is that?"

"Why don't you meet me out in the front and I'll tell you."

"Um Okay?" she held the phone in her hands for a few seconds trying to figure out which button to press to turn it off. She quickly ran outside, throwing her hair into a quick style, thinking her simple jeans and blouse were okay. "Piccolo?" she tilted her head. "Where's Gohan?"

"That idiot." Piccolo clenched his fists. "Actually, he sent me instead, lying to me that you were in trouble." She stifled her laugh. "It's not funny."

"Of course." Yiu nodded. "It's just, for a moment I felt like I was allowed to think that someone would come to me when I had trouble. Ah, by the way how are we getting there?"

"Flying." He opened his arms flushed.

"Don't be silly." She clung onto him. "People can't—I stand corrected…" Yiu squinted her eyes all the way there, scared that she might fall out any moment. When they landed, she hopped off with an expression of her thoughts being thrown around. "There are things in the world that I'll never understand."

"Flying is the least of your worries." He mumbled.

"Huh?" she turned around. "I know! Gohan promised to tell me what, missing was, and since you came to get me, you'll have to explain."

"In what context?"

She put her finger up. "He said 'Someone's been missing you.' Like that."

"That idiot." He face-palmed himself. "Uh…It's like this. Basically, you… It's when someone wants to see a certain person."

She nodded. "Oh. Maybe, I missed a lot of people…I want to see somebody, but the thing is I don't know who."

"Yiu!" Goku and Gohan waved. "Come on over!"

"Gohan!" Piccolo dashed and pulled the poor boy into a corner.

"Hi Goku!" Yiu smiled so wide her cheeks began to hurt a little. "Hey everyone!" she waved to the rest behind him.

"Hey!" they raised their hands. "Come and sit over here!"

"I've made room near me!" Master Roshi squawked while squeezing the air with both of his hands.

"Don't be absurd!" Launch hit him over in the head.

"Goku!" Chi-chi tugged him away. "Don't talk to that home wrecker!"

"You too Krillin." Eighteen sat beside him forcibly. "You'll die by my hands if you ever do anything like that. I'm watching you."

Yiu felt the tightening of the air as everyone adverted their gazes now. "Hey!" Videl ran up to her and pulled her down into a seat. "Come on everyone, let's dig in."

"How about we wait a little longer?" Goten looked around. "We're still waiting on one family."

"Lady." A small fair-skinned child tugged on Yiu's jeans. "Wow."

Yiu looked at her back and forth, wondering what this child could want. Finally she tugged on a piece of her own hair. "Oh this?" she touched her braid and the flowers she stuck in it. "Do you want me to fix your hair like this too?" The girl nodded with one finger at her mouth. "There. Finished!" she stuck a flower into her hair. "This is called a fish braid."

"Fish braid?"

"Yeah." Yiu smiled. "You have beautiful hair, umm err, what was your name again?"

"Marion!" she grinned. "Thank you so much Lady!" she hopped off of her lap and ran to Krillin.

"Wow Marion, you made a new friend isn't that great?" he held her in his arms.

Eighteen crossed her arms now. "Not at all."

"Mommy, why?" she looked at Eighteen. "She is so nice. She made my hair petty! She's my friend now."

"I'm surprised." Krillin looked back at Yiu. "She's usually very shy about meeting strangers, but she really likes you." He chuckled.

"Thank you." She smiled for the first time since sitting. "But I think Marion was just being nice to me."

"Ehehehe." Roshi stroked his beard. "You would make a fine mother one day!"

She panicked and blushed at the compliment. "Oh-um! I'm not really sure about that…"

"Trunks!" Goten ran to the landing plane. "What took you guys?"

"Sorry." He picked up his pants. "My mom wanted to do a little shopping before we got here."

"Women and their shopping. Particularly this one." Vegeta scoffed.

"Excuse me for seeing a good deal when I see one." Bulma walked out with her head held high.

"Vegeta?" Yiu peeked her head out to see.

"Yiu?" he looked up at the table. _She shouldn't be here._

"And here I thought we would finally get away from the home wrecker." Bulma sighed. "What now, have you tracked us through GPS too?"

"Gp-what?" she rose from the table abruptly spilling some water. "Oh!—I'll…um... go get Gohan and Piccolo. The food will get cold." She ran away biting her lips; wanting to run to her more or less vicious friends.

**.**

**.**

"How can you do that?!" Piccolo sounded angry, making Yiu line up against the house dome to listen to their conversation before interrupting anything important.

"I just wanted to give you some self-satisfaction. You've got to let up some time old friend." Gohan pat his back.

"Listen." The Namek leaned against the tree. "I don't need you to do anything. Yiu doesn't belong here. And once she remembers, we're sending her away from where she came from." At this, she held her mouth, from shock.

_I knew it._

Gohan sighed frustrated. "I know Piccolo but—"

"No buts. She's not needed here." Piccolo cleared his throat. "The sooner she's out of here, the better it is for everyone. We need to go on in our lives just like we normally do."

_That's what they really think of me? _And then she did what she did best; running away. All along, she knew something was strange about it all. Of course strangers wouldn't want to care for a stranger forever. _I should have realized sooner! _

"Hey wasn't that?" Goku pointed towards the dashing shadow. "Yiu?"

"Who cares?" Chi-chi pulled off the foil covering from their dishes.

"Don't. You can't this time." Bulma held onto her husband knowing what he was thinking. "This is the way it should be. Let it go."

Yiu went until she found herself at a breath taking scenic lake. "What am I doing?" she asked herself. All she wanted was to remember quickly and get out of their lives. It had been just as she feared; being a bother to everyone. They all must have hated taking care of a stranger. It wasn't their responsibility to. But the truth was, she wanted to stay. She really wanted to go on living and growing alongside them and their friendships. There was a charismatic feel about being around them that brought such happiness to her. Then, there were sounds of ravaging and rustling leaves when she turned to see. "Monster!" she yelped at the Momma bear. It had seen her too, and wanted to eat the honey cloves in her hair. All she could do was squint as hard as she could, believing that this was her end.

After a while, she didn't feel any pain at all. "Huh?" she looked around and she was whizzed into the air. "Am I flying?...I'm flying!" Perhaps, flying was contagious, and she had gotten it from Piccolo. Although, it was more like floating because she hadn't really gotten anywhere. She was just there, hanging in the air, but once she felt her toes and floated enough, she managed to propel herself bit by bit. It was actually quite nice to float in the air, but she really wondered if this was all because she got it from Piccolo; although some part of her felt familiar with flying it brought up questions about her humanity. Piccolo was a Namek and maybe it was normal for him. Was she Namek too? Mount Paozu was a new place to her, but by thorough observements from earlier, she could find her way back to Capsule Corp's main house. And there in the little room, she would stay like a shadow to everybody else.

**.**

**.**

The sound of a door slamming outside made her flinch; but did not stop her daze. Footsteps ran heavily to her door. "Yiu? Open the door. Are you in there?" As soon as they came home, Vegeta came running to her. "Yiu!?"

She heard him just fine, and yet none of it reached her ears. She was too busy looking at her trembling fingers. Her hair was ruffled in many inseparable ways, her face damp, and her clothes crushed with wrinkles. In the hours they were away, she re-arranged some of the furniture in her room _accidentally_. On her way back she ran to the restroom first, but upon seeing her body in the mirror she shrieked. There were scales down her waist and on her arms. She flailed to her room knocking over a vase in the hall. The bookshelf, desk, table, and chairs were up against the door now. Some of the parts broken. Books were all over the place too. Papers ripped and shredded like a carpet floor. She cried over and over, throwing her hands in random motions making the room shake. Then, after a few moments, she stayed very still hoping that she could stop these strange things. But a flinch or a blink moved a book or two; and that started her frenzy all over again. She screamed and yelped to herself while grabbing her face and breathing hard. "U-Useless!" She muttered to herself over and over.

"I'm a monster. I'm a monster!"

* * *

**And, that's a wrap. Thanks for all of my readers till now. You have no idea how freaking thankful I am. I love you all for giving motivation :). **

**Each and everyone of you matter.**

**-HB123**


End file.
